


All my Lives

by bcllamyblaake



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jeongcheol - Freeform, so far - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcllamyblaake/pseuds/bcllamyblaake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of AU one-shots for the couple that gives me serious heart-burn. Recent chapter: Professor!Jeonghan and Student!Seungcheol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knowing You

**Author's Note:**

> I need all the AUs in the world. I accept requests!

\---

 

10:45. It was 10:45 in the morning and Seungcheol had his eyes trained on the door. He tried to distract himself, tried to be productive, tried literally everything he could to keep himself from burning holes into their already rickety door, but alas, his anticipation was too great for him to control. 10:45. Any minute now, that door would-

“You’re being pathetic. Again.”

Seungcheol let out a grunt as Jihoon walked past him, holding a large chocolate cake freshly iced and ready for display.

“I’m not being pathetic, I’m just waiting,”

“Waiting for someone you only _think_ will come?” Jihoon asked, wiping is hands on his apron after propping the cake on one of their many pedestals. He glanced around idly, noting that at least the coffee shop wasn’t too busy. There were a couple of students here and there, some of their patrons seated by the windows with their usual orders in hand, and of course, the two tabbies Seungcheol had adopted and begged for Jihoon to keep, perched on one of their sofas.

“He’s been coming in at 10:45 for the past few weeks, I’m almost _positive_ he’ll show up.” Seungcheol defended, leaning against the counter with a pout. Jihoon rolled his eyes and sighed.

“As I said. Pathetic.”

Their coffee shop was a cozy one, to say the least. Seungcheol had been helping Jihoon run it to pay part of his rent, but he could easily and happily admit that he did enjoy working there. It was a small nook that attracted hipster college students that used words Seungcheol didn’t understand and wore glasses that most definitely weren’t used to improve their eyesight. It was a fun business to be in and to make matters sweeter, Seungcheol didn’t mind the extra tips (It’s the dimple, Jihoon! I’m telling you it’s the dimple!).

10:48. _Where was he?_

Seungcheol pressed his lips together in thought before pushing himself off the counter, deciding that despite the fact that he was Jihoon’s bestest friend and flatmate, the pink-haired boy would probably not hesitate to fire him if he were to continue to slack off. _Especially_ if Cheol’s reason were to be because he was waiting for the love of his life to walk through said rickety door.

_Cling! Cling!_

Okay so maybe he was a little pathetic, and maybe he did give himself a whiplash for turning his head so quickly, but it couldn’t be helped. “Sorry lover boy, normally I would be offended by the look of absolute disappointment on your face at seeing that it was _just_ little old me, but I’ll let it slide considering how pathetic you look.” The newcomer drawled, hopping onto the counter with a shrug, only to hop back down at the sight of Jihoon and the terrifyingly unimpressed glare he had on his face.

“You know, we should really start banning you from this place. You’re just here to mooch off of our internet and terrorize my cats. You don’t even buy anything!” It was a cheap comeback and Seungcheol knew it, but really, he was probably starting to believe that maybe he _was_ being just a little bit pathetic. Seungkwan shot him a bored look before shrugging his shoulders and taking out his wallet.

“I wouldn’t be so rude to me. Jeonghan asked me to order him something in advanced so that we can have our coffee ready for when we start sketching.” Seungkwan had to smirk at the way Seungcheol tensed.

“Ah, so that’s his name. Coups-hyung’s been pretty secretive about it.” Jihoon commented as he moved to stand beside Seungkwan, moving the basket of free-samples away from the younger’s wandering hands. Seungkwan pouted before nodding his head. “First, _lol_ because _Coups_ , and second, yes, Jeonghan-hyung’s my classmate for landscaping. He’s also been telling me about this cute but creepy barista that gives him too much foam in his coffee. I only assumed it was you, hyung. I guess you proved me right.”

Jihoon let out a small ‘huh’ before leaving the two be, moving to cater to the few customers that they had that day. Seungkwan began to rattle on about this and that after Jihoon’s departure, but Seungcheol was far too distracted to notice. He opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, letting out a small gasp and turning to Seungkwan with a giddy smile.

“Wait, he thinks I’m cute?”

Seungkwan stopped mid-tirade, only to furrow his brows and cross his arms in a huff. “Are you _serious_? That’s all you got out from that?” He rolled his eyes before slamming down a 5000 won and ordering two ridiculously complicated orders that usually, Seungcheol wouldn’t have even attempted to make, but the obviously distracted haze he was in put him in a good mood.

_He thinks I’m cute._

\---

11:00, and still no sign of Jeonghan. Honestly, he was starting to get a little impatient. Seungkwan had promised him he was on his way, but Seungcheol didn’t find him all too reliable when it came to Jeonghan related matters (he’s been opening and closing their door one two many times on purpose because he found Seungcheol’s whiplash to be incredibly entertaining. Sadist.).

“What are you going to do when he comes?” Jihoon finally asked. Seungcheol turned to Jihoon and paused because really, what _was_ he going to do?

“I don’t know? Make him more coffee?” Jihoon let out a tired sigh before shaking his head and putting down his piping bag. “Hyung, I say this because I care about you-“ his best friend was such a puppy, the immediate smile on his face had Jihoon rolling his eyes fondly “-but you have got to stop pining and start actually getting to know the guy.” Seungcheol’s smile fell, only to be replaced by a defeated pout.

“Well, I _kind of_ know him!” Jihoon raised a brow, silently challenging him to proceed. Seungcheol let out a long breath before tapping his chin thoughtfully.

“I know that he likes his coffee black, but for some odd reason, his orders get so complicated it borders insane.” Seungcheol supplied. Jihoon was confused for a moment, trying to piece what Seungcheol said together. “I know he likes it black because he almost always never finishes what he orders. Instead, he switches with one of his friends. I never really understood it either, don’t ask.” Seungcheol’s smile grew fond as his hands moved to play with the strings of his apron.

“I know he prefers watercolor over pencils. I know he likes the rain, you can tell with the way he looks at it, how he gravitates towards the window when the skies get dark. I kow he doesn’t like cats, but tries to because the twins like him.” He gestures to the two cats lazing on their sofa before pausing again. “I… I kinda know him.”

“You know, you’re really lucky you’re cute, or else I would have found this particularly awkward.”

11:15. The exact moment Seungcheol’s heart probably stopped beating. Jihoon let out a satisfied smirk as Seungcheol turned around with wide eyes allowing his best friend to shrug his shoulders and move away, giving himself a mental pat on the back for being so clever.

Jeonghan chuckled at the obvious distress in Seungcheol’s eyes, the quick stammered out excuses tumbling out of his mouth as he busied himself with whatever was on the counter.

Cute.

“ I… Observing people… It’s a bad habit.” Seungcheol finished lamely, covering his face with his hands. Jeonghan let out another laugh, shrugging his shoulders in a show of nonchalance (when in reality, he was nowhere near noncha-fucking-lance). They stood in silence for a while before Jeonghan finally spoke up.

“I order Mingyu’s order for him. My friend? He orders my coffee while I order his.” Seungcheol tilted his head to the side in confusion only to have Jeonghan grin at him cheekily. “It’s because that way I get to spend more time with you. It’s a pretty cheap shot, but beggars can’t be choosers, right?”

Seungcheol was pretty sure his ears were on fire.

“I know you don’t like coffee and that you’re more of a tea person. I heard you giving tea recommendations to an elderly lady a couple of days ago.” Jeonghan began, keeping his eyes trained on the granite counter separating them. “I know you probably don’t like the rain as much as I do, not when you look so happy to see the sun. I know you slip some kids free cookies when your friend isn’t watching. I know you try to sneak in some reading time during your breaks and slow days, and I know…” Jeonghan looked at their large wall clock before turning back to Seungcheol with a smile. “That I come in at 10:45 every morning just to see you.”

Seungcheol stood absolutely dumbfounded. This was actually happening. This was actually happening and he had no idea what to say.

“It’s 11:30.” _Yeah, you’re a genius._

Jeonghan nodded his head slowly before clearing his throat and running a hand through his hair before pushing up his glasses (those glasses that did nothing to aid his eyesight but did everything to make Seungcheol’s knees go weak).

“It took me 45 minutes to convince myself that this was a good idea.”

Seungcheol didn’t have time to ask what _exactly_ was the idea, but only because the next thing he knew, he was tasting coffee and peppermint, his nose breathing in the sweet smell of fresh canvas and rainfall, his lips pressed against Jeonghan’s in a kiss definitely awkward due to the counter between them, but still just as perfect as he imagined it to be. It took him half a beat before he managed to gather his senses and kiss back, his hands slipping through the younger’s hair with such tenderness that Jeonghan couldn’t help but smile against Seungcheol’s lips.

“Oh god, _get a room_! There’s no need to remind the rest of us we’re lonely!”

Seungcheol chuckled as he pulled away, resting his forehead against Jeonghan’s, brushing his nose against his playfully.

“So… you think I’m cute?”

“Oh god, you really are pathetic.”

“Only for you, babe.”

“I think I gagged a little.” They all knew Seungkwan was happy for them too.

\---

 


	2. The Anonymous Writer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol has found the joys (and feels) of FanFiction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD A CUTE SNOWBOARDER AU IN THE WORKS, but this one just bludgeoned its way into my brain so now I'm posting it. I hope you like it!

\---

 _Sniffle_.

Jeonghan looked up from the book he was reading, only to peer curiously at the hunched figure under Seungcheol’s blanket. A few moments of silenced passed before he returned to his book, shrugging it off for the nth time.

_Sniffle, sniffle._

“Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?” Jeonghan got up from his bed and walked over to Seungcheol, pulling the blanket off of him with a huff, only to find him puffy-eyed with tears streaming down his face. Jeonghan would have been concerned had it not been for the glowing screen of his laptop and the pitiful pout on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Don’t tell me...”

“You die _again!_ Why are they so _bent_ on killing us?” Seungcheol wailed, scrolling the page he was on in distress, eyes skimming over the last few lines before looking back up at Jeonghan. “You didn’t even tell me you loved me before you died! _Monster_!” Jeonghan had to roll his eyes because his boyfriend has always been one for dramatics. He crouched down to Seungcheol’s level (because their leader, being the martyr that he was, had taken permanent residence on their dorm room floor), accepting the tearful hug with a soft chuckle.

“This is why we all told you to stay away from fanfiction. It’ll mess with you.” Jeonghan said as he pulled away to rest his forehead against Seungcheol’s. “Besides, they never seem to end well. I’m pretty sure Jisoo’s still reeling from that last one Soonyoung had him read.” Jeonghan noted with another laugh because the memory of Jisoo wide-eyed and _obviously_ upset after reading about him and Jeonghan during… _intercourse_ , was something he liked to look back at when he needed a good laugh. He would have been mildly insulted, but nothing beats the look of absolute distress on his face when Seungcheol brought to attention one particularly raunchy piece wherein, and in the kind leader’s exact words, “Jisoo! Look, you’re on top of me this time!”

Seungcheol worried his bottom lip as if contemplating over Jeonghan’s words before allowing a slow smile to settle on his lips, despite the slight dampness in his cheeks and the puffiness under his eyes.

_Oh no._

“Okay. I’ll stop.” Seungcheol said, pulling away to close his laptop promptly, getting out of bed and stretching his arms over his head. Jeonghan narrowed his eyes in suspicion as Seungcheol pressed a loud kiss on his head, walking out of the room with a slight bounce in his step.

“What are you planning?” Jeonghan asked, but only got a wink in reply.

_He had a bad feeling about this._

\---

“What the _fuck_ is this?”

Seungcheol looked up from his laptop as Jeonghan marched over towards him, shoving his phone in front of Seungcheol’s face. Jisoo watched from his perch beside Seungcheol, moving away slowly only to freeze at Jeonghan’s warning glare.

“I’m writing a fanfiction.” Seungcheol replied simply, turning his laptop around for Jeonghan to see. “Look! I already have 100 subscribers!” Jeonghan pressed his lips together in frustration before pulling himself a chair and seating himself down.

“And _why_ , pray tell, are you writing a fanfiction?” Seungcheol took a moment to think before narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend.

“Wait a minute, how did you know I was writing one? I thought you said you don’t read?” Jeonghan flushed before flicking a piece of hair away from his eyes. “That’s neither here nor there, answer the question.”

“He likes reading stories where we fight over him. I can see him scroll through them during practice.” Jeonghan shot Jisoo a betrayed frown before scrolling through the unfinished work with a grimace.

Seungcheol barked out a laugh before shaking his head. “If I weren’t so secure with our relationship, I’d definitely find that weird, but I am, so I guess now all I can ask is how did you know it was me?”

“ _manlycoupsismanly_ was a dead giveaway.” Jeonghan said with a roll of his eyes as Seungcheol flushed. “And this is an exact narration of our first date.” Seungcheol perked at the knowledge that Jeonghan had remembered. Jisoo took the laptop from between Jeonghan and Seungcheol, turning it to face him.

“And _you_ , I thought you _hated_ fanfiction?” Jisoo looked up at Jeonghan before shrugging his shoulders in response. “I don’t _hate_ it. Some of them are actually very well written. Some are pretty funny. Others, I’d much rather steer clear of.” He shuddered at the memory before scowling as Seungcheol nudged him with a suggestive waggle of his brows. “Gross, Cheol, stop it.”

“Well, it doesn’t really explain why you’re helping him write it.” Jeonghan noted before turning to Seungcheol. “And it doesn’t explain why you’re writing one in the first place. What if you get caught?” Seungcheol waved a dismissive hand before getting up from his place and standing behind Jeonghan, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders and nuzzling his neck with a grin.

“I won’t get caught. Jisoo helped me pick out a pseudonym. Besides, it’s all in good fun.” Seungcheol said before pressing a kiss against Jeonghan’s neck, pulling away to stand beside Jisoo. “My mission is to fill the Jeongcheol tag with fluff! No more angst for my dear Jeongcheol shippers!” Jeonghan rolled his eyes as Seungcheol began typing once again, Jisoo nodding his head and letting out comments of encouragement. “Can I get a cameo? Put me in somewhere!” Jeonghan sat there for a while before throwing his hands up in the air in frustration and walking away.

Though he had to admit, he totally kudos'd all of Seungcheol’s works when his boyfriend wasn’t looking.

 

Extra:

“Cheol, I don’t think your vendetta against Jeongcheol angst-writers is working. I’m pretty sure it just makes them want to write more.” Jeonghan noted as Seungcheol sulked over another particularly sad fanfic.

“Well, angst isn’t that bad I guess. It _is_ fun to cry every once in a while. I mean, as long as _I’m_ not the bad guy in the story, then I’m fine, I guess.” Seungcheol said, putting down his phone and throwing an arm over Jeonghan’s waist. Jeonghan smiled at this before nodding his head and resting it against Seungcheol’s chest.

A moment’s silence.

“Wait… so you’re saying you’re okay with _me_ being the bad guy?”

 

Extra 2:

“I’m not always grumpy. Why do you make me out to be so grumpy?” Jihoon pouted as he fished out the marshmallows in his granola. Seungcheol sighed as he took a gulp from his coffee. Black, no sugar, no creamer. “My readers like grumpy!Jihoon. They find it cute.” Jihoon thought about this for a while before nodding his head in understanding.

“I don’t know why you pair me up with Mingyu, though. You and I both know him and Wonwoo are a more popular couple. You’d get more readers that way.” Jihoon pointed out. Seungcheol considered this for a while before shaking his head.

“Yeah, but I like _Jigyu_ a bit better. It’s a preference thing I guess.” Jihoon flushed a bit before ducking his head slightly.

“Yeah… Yeah me too.” He said quietly before clearing his throat and proceeded to scroll through Seungcheol’s story, a small smile on playing on his lips.

 

Extra 3:

“What if we break up? Will you write about that?”

Seungcheol turned his head to look at Jeonghan, his arm acting as a pillow for the younger’s head. Seungcheol paused for a while before shaking his head. “I’ll probably stop writing, if we break up.” Jeonghan let out a low hum as they continued to lay there in silence, allowing the soft white-noise of the rain to lull them towards a sleepy haze. He had always loved the rain...

“Why? Wouldn’t you want to diss me online? Write some heart-breaking angst? I don’t know… vent?” Seungcheol chuckled before pulling Jeonghan closer, pressing a kiss on his crown.

“Why are you implying that if we were to break-up, it would be your fault?”

“It probably would be.”

“Don’t talk like that. We’re not going to break up.” Seungcheol said with such surety that Jeonghan couldn’t help but believe him.

“And besides. If ever we do, on the highly unlikely off off _off_ chance that we do break up, I’ll stop writing because…” Seungcheol met Jeonghan’s eyes and smiled so bright Jeonghan swore he saw the sun and stars.

“Because baby, you’re my muse.”

God, he was in love with such a sap.


	3. You're my Morphine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a motherfucking rOOOOOOLE. I hope you enjoy this! Send me requests on twitter or comment down your suggestions for the next AUs!  
> twitter: ehyocoups

“Good evening, Jeonghan.”

“Good evening, Doc. Long day?”

“It could’ve been longer.” Seungcheol grinned at Jeonghan before raising his cup of coffee in cheers before walking away, his other hand tucked in the pocket of his white doctor’s coat.

Choi Seungcheol, heart surgeon, all around nice guy and Yoon Jeonghan’s long time crush. The other nurses called him out on it, and he hated them for it, but it really couldn’t be helped.

-

“He likes cats, he’s good with kids, he cooks and he’s _hot_. Jisoo, I don’t think you understand just how _perfect_ he is?” Jisoo picked at it his yogurt before raising a brow. “He’s also eight years older than us, drives a Bentley and _most probably_ has a boyfriend. Face it, Jeonghan, your Grey’s Anatomy fantasy isn’t going to play out as well as you’ve planned. Not only is he _way_ out of your league-” Jeonghan scowled at this “- but he’s also off the market.” Jisoo glanced at his watch before chugging down his yogurt and smiling cheekily at his best friend. “Duty calls! Don’t feel bad, Meredith Grey!” Jisoo patted Jeonghan’s shoulder in farewell before making his way out of their cafeteria. Jeonghan pouted as he watched his best friend leave, only to yell out in response:

“Dr. McDreamy had a wife all throughout season one and just _look_ who he ended up with!”

-

It was a bit sad, he wasn’t so proud to admit, but Dr. Choi was just so _goddamn_ good looking, it was too much of a distraction. He had been helping out Mingyu, one of their anesthesiologists, with a patient, only to realize that he had been staring at the surgeon just outside the patient’s room, so much so that the old lady on the bed decided to give her two cents worth.

“He’s quite handsome. If you aren’t going to put my IV in, you might as well go talk to him.” Jeonghan was pretty sure Mingyu wouldn’t let him live this down for a long time.

-

The day Jeonghan’s heart broke was the day Seungcheol’s boyfriend visited him at work. He was small and cute and honestly they looked really good together. One of their med technicians informed him that his name was Jihoon and that he was a music producer. Of _course_ he was a music producer. He just _had_ to be equally good looking _and_ equally successful. Because that was always fair.

“Well, I _did_ warn you.” Jisoo said pointedly, poking his straw into his bubble tea. Jeonghan let out a sad whine, burying his head deeper into his arms as he lamented on his now broken dreams of him and Dr. McDreamy.

“Hey, look at it this way, Meredith Grey had a pining stage too!”

“Fuck you, Hong.”

-

“Good afternoon, Doc.”

“Good afternoon, Jeonghan. Long day?”

“It’s about to get longer.” Seungcheol smiled at Jeonghan’s reply before taking a sip of his coffee. Black, no sugar, no creamer. God, even his choice in coffee was sexy. Jeonghan swallowed thickly before clearing his throat and forcing a tight smile.

“You know, you… ahem… You should really have something besides coffee.” Jeonghan wanted to hit himself the second those words left his mouth. He cleared his throat again and was just about to apologize till Seungcheol let out a small laugh, running his hands through his hair.

“I really should. Jihoon’s been telling me the same thing.”

Jeonghan’s heart cracked again. “Ah, yeah. Your boyfriend right?” Jeonghan hated how bitter he sounded. He tried to hide it, really he did, but the bitterness was there, and he wanted the earth to just swallow him up and never spit him out.

Seungcheol furrowed his brows in confusion, tilting his head to the side, only to allow the realization to flood through him, his mouth opening slightly before a slow smile spread across his face.

“Boyfriend?” He repeated before shaking his head and downing his coffee, chucking the paper cup into the bin with a grin. “Jihoon isn’t my boyfriend.” Jeonghan watched as Seungcheol gathered his things, only to have him smile that smile that had Jeonghan weak in the knees.

“I’m very much single actually. Just thought I’d let you know.” He winked at Jeonghan playfully before turning around and walking away.

Jeonghan was pretty sure his face was on fire.

-

“That _has_ to mean something, right?” Jisoo looked at his taco thoughtfully before picking it up and taking a bite. “Listen, you might as well just ask him out. If he’s single, then there shouldn’t be anything stopping you.” Jisoo said, a piece of lettuce hanging out of his mouth as he watched his friend munch unhappily on his banana.

“Weren’t you the one who told me that he was out of my league?”

“Yes, but I’m also the one who has to listen to your pining every day. Just ask him out and see what happens!”

Jeonghan pouted before nodding his head and taking a large chomp out of his banana.

Tomorrow. He was going to ask Dr. McDreamy out _tomorrow._

_-_

His plans for _tomorrow_ didn’t follow through. None of his plans ever really did, he really should have expected it. The hospital was in full battle mode and his scrubs were already stained with blood and sweat.

_“We need more morphine! More morphine, now!”_

It was absolute chaos. There had been a huge accident just a few miles from the hospital, a bus and several cars were involved, all just colliding together like toys, slipping and sliding across the icy roads of Seoul’s winter.

_“We’re losing her! Charge it to a hundred, give her all we’ve got!”_

They were rolling patients in one after the other and people were barking orders left and right. Everything all just seemed to blur together and Jeonghan felt as if he were on auto-pilot, navigating his way through the ER, patching up people and trying to ignore the pangs in his heart at the sound of their pain.

_“We need a surgeon! We need a surgeon right now!”_

“Someone get Dr. Choi!” Jeonghan yelled back, eyes focused on patching up a child’s leg. “I’m so sorry, sweetie, I’m almost finished.” Jeonghan cooed as the young girl continued to cry, the fat tears dripping down her cheeks.

_“We need a surgeon! Right now!”_

“Where the _fuck_ is Seungcheol?” Jeonghan was about to respond once again with a request for the doctor, only to feel a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Jisoo by his side, eyes wide with concern and mouth open slightly.

“Han… It’s Seungcheol. He’s one of the victims.”

The ringing in his ears nd the muffled silence he had experienced was terrifying, but not as terrifying as the sight of Choi Seungcheol on the operating table with his eyes closed and his body unmoving.

-

Jeonghan probably shouldn’t be visiting so often. He really had no reason to. But there he was, fussing over his vitals and making sure that everything was as it should be.

He has come to terms with the fact that he was indeed pathetically infatuated with Choi Seungcheol.

“You know, you really ought to stop fussing and sit down so that I can properly ask you out.”

Jeonghan swore he jumped about 4 inches high. He swiveled around quickly, his eyes widening as he took in the sight of Seungcheol, eyes half-open and smile tired but still as perfect and as knee-buckling as ever.

“I was hoping to beat you to the punch, but it seems things never go according to plan.” Jeonghan managed to say before seating himself down on the chair by Seungcheol’s bed. He looked at the older’s outstretched hand before resting his own against it, tangling their fingers together for the first time (yet it was as if they’ve done it a million times before).

“Good morning, Doc.”

“Good morning, Jeonghan.”

“Long day?”

“Not when you’re around.”

\---


	4. Sun and Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ngl, but I'm pretty proud of this one. This has to be my favorite so far. I had been half-way done with this before receiving all of your requests so rest assured, I'll be getting to them soon! Please do feel free to leave me more if you'd like! Thank you for all your kind comments! Please do kudos and comment if you like it!

When Jeonghan was born, it was as if the sun and stars had joined in the kingdom’s celebration. The festivities lasted a whole month and nothing was spared, for the birth of the King and Queen’s one and only son was truly a blessing from the gods.

When Seungcheol was born, the sun and stars were no where to be seen. Perhaps they were too busy with the new prince to bother with the son of a lowly whore and a drunkard long gone… But that was okay. Seungcheol didn’t need the sun and the stars, nor did he need the extravagant gifts and the month long festivities in his honor. No, he had his mother, and despite her reputation, she was truly all he needed. She was beautiful and kind and the world was just too cruel to her. It was too cruel to them, really, but he was raised to be strong and was constantly reminded that no matter how cruel the world can be, just kill it with kindness.

Two souls so different, so unlikely to meet, yet destined for each other someway, somehow.

-

“Bedroom, doll.” The slurred speech of yet another man entering their home had Seungcheol’s ears burning at the injustice of the world. He clenched his jaw before returning his attentions to the pot of porridge simmering away over the fire. His mother spoke in hushed tones, trying to keep the drunk man’s attention on her and not on the ten year old boy hidden in the shadows of their cottage, eyes flitting between him and Seungcheol as she guided him to the small bedroom strictly used for business and business only.

Till this day, Seungcheol’s never been inside. His mother forbade it.

Despite her efforts to distract the man from her son’s presence, it was all done in vain, for the man’s eyes wandered to the corner where Seungcheol sat hunched over the burning embers.

“Who the fuck is this?” Seungcheol tensed as the silence in the room rang loud and clear. His mother’s whispers soon grew rushed as he turned around slowly, watching his mother tug the man to the direction of the bedroom, eyes widening in fear. “Please, I-… He’s no one. Come now, let me-“ Seungcheol’s mother let out a pained yelp as the man shoved her aside, causing her to fall against their small dining table.

Everything was small in their home. It was small, but they made do.

Seungcheol immediately got to his feet, rushing to his mother to help her up, though no sound left his lips, his mother’s words playing over and over in his head.

_Do not make a sound, my son. Be quiet. Be safe._

“It’s rude not to properly welcome a guest. Didn’t your whore of a mother ever teach you any manners?” The man continued, grasping on to Seungcheol’s arm, tugging at it roughly. Seungcheol pressed his lips together tightly, though the anger in his eyes was evident as he stared up at the man with a look so fierce it enraged him even more.

“You _dare_ look at me that way.” The large man growled, moving his hand from Seungcheol’s arm to grasp his neck, hoisting him up so his feet no longer touch the floor. Seungcheol let out a pained yelp as the man’s fingers dug into the skin of his neck. He could smell the alcohol in the man’s breath, see the hatred in his eyes as he struggled to free himself from the iron grip the monster had on his neck. He tried to fight him off, kicking and flailing as the man brought him to the streets.

“You’re just a street urchin. A _nobody_. Do you think so highly of yourself that you have the _gall_ to look at me that way? Who do you think you are?!” The man roared as he shook Seungcheol in a fit of rage. Seungcheol began seeing spots, his lungs burning for air. He could see his mother being held back by two of the man’s goons, hissing like a cat and screaming for someone to help.

Nobody would help though. They were too far down the social hierarchy for anyone to bother.

What was the death of a whore and her son, in the end?

“ _Who do you think you are?!”_ The man repeated, eyes hazy from drink and unfocused with rage. Seungcheol gasped for breath before opening his mouth and looking the man dead in the eye.

“I am Choi Seungcheol.” He gasped out, scratching at the man’s hand. _“And I’m not afraid of you.”_

The man let out a mighty roar and Seungcheol shut his eyes, anticipating the impact of the man’s fist against his head, only to hear the quick snap of a whip and feel the solid ground beneath him. He took in a lungful of air, wheezing and hacking as he rolled onto his back, vision hazy from lack of oxygen.

“Seungcheol?! _Seungcheol!”_

He wanted to tell his mother he was okay. He wanted to tell her he didn’t feel anything.

But the next thing he knew, he was being enveloped into darkness.

-

Jeonghan didn’t understand what was happening. His mother had told him that his father had brought him home a present, but for some odd reason, he had been told that couldn’t see it till it was fully healed. Had his father brought him an injured stag? Perhaps he had brought home a swan whose wings had been clipped by poachers. Either way, Jeonghan’s been buzzing with excitement for days.

“When will I be able to meet it?” He had asked his mother, who only turned to her husband with a strange look in her eyes before patting Jeonghan on the head gently. “Soon, my darling. When the time is right, you shall meet him.”

It’s been weeks now since Jeonghan’s present took residence in their hospital wing and just when Jeonghan felt he’d _never_ get to meet his present, his father had summoned him.

“Be gentle, my son. He’s been through a lot.” The King had warned him before leading young Jeonghan into a small room. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of herbs and medicines, the light streaming in from a large window by the small cot in the corner. He furrowed his brows in confusion before taking small hesitant steps towards it. Jeonghan peered at the figure resting on the bed, only to find a boy just about his age, eyes closed and chest moving up and down slowly.

“Who is he?” He asked quietly, careful to not wake the sleeping boy.

“His name is Seungcheol.”

Jeonghan moved closer, seating himself down on the chair by the bed, eyes running over the boy’s face in pure wonder.

“Seungcheol…” He repeated, the name tumbling off of his tongue like a whispered prayer. He turned back to his father before smiling up at him brightly.

“Can I keep him?”

-

It almost felt like a different lifetime when she thought about it. So different… so far away, like a nightmare that she tried to keep hidden in the furthest corners of her mind.

“You promise me that you are well? Cheol’s been telling me about your cough.” Jeonghan’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts as he rested a hand on the older woman’s shoulder, concern evident on the prince’ face. Hana couldn’t help but smile as she once again shook her head, patting Jeonghan’s hand gently. “My son’s a worrier. It’s nothing a cup of tea and a good night’s rest can’t fix.”

Things have changed drastically since that fateful day. The King had apparently been doing rounds in the village, only to stumble upon the ruckus made just outside of their home. He had been moved by Seungcheol’s bravery and immediately had both him and his mother taken to the palace so he may be presented to Jeonghan as a gift. That was so many years ago… So many years ago that Jeonghan couldn’t even remember a time when Seungcheol wasn’t a part of his life. “We’re both worried about you. You know you’re more than welcome to live in the palace if you wish it.” Jeonghan said as he finished his cup of tea. They were both waiting for Seungcheol in the cottage the King and Queen has so generously given her (despite Jeonghan’s insistence at keeping her in the palace with them). Hana let out a content sigh before humming in disagreement. “I was never meant for such a life. Not like Seungcheol.”

Jeonghan couldn’t help but smile at that. It was true… It seemed as if the palace life was meant for Seungcheol. They had been inseperable since day one and despite Seungcheol constantly reminding Jeonghan that he was not _built_ for such a lavish lifestyle, he seemed to fit right in.

-

_“Hannie, I don’t want to go!” Seungcheol whined as Jeonghan watched their tailor poke and prod at Seungcheol with needles, attempting to get the fit of his robes just right for that night’s ball. Jeonghan frowned as he helped adjust the crimson red sash hanging from Seungcheol’s shoulder._

_“Cheol, you_ have _to go! We’re turning 13, we have to celebrate it!”_

 _“No,_ you _have to celebrate it. This is_ your _birthday party, not mine.” Seungcheol reminded him, running a nervous hand through his hair. It was the first time they were celebrating their birthday together. Seungcheol had been too nervous to tell Jeonghan his birthday, not wanting to abuse the King and Queen’s hospitality any further. But when Jeonghan found out that not only did Seungcheol never have a birthday party, but also that they **shared** a birthday, he made sure that things definitely were to change. Jeonghan rolled his eyes before dismissing the tailor once everything was finished. Seungcheol let out a huff as he looked at himself in the mirror. He almost couldn’t recognize himself… It was a far cry from the thin 10 year old they had found on the streets, barely breathing and beaten black and blue. _

_“You look good.” Jeonghan said after a while, watching Seungcheol consider his reflection._

_“I don’t look anything like me.” He muttered, shaking his head with a sigh. Jeonghan crossed his arms over his chest before tugging at Seungcheol’s hand to get his attention._

_“You look every bit like yourself! It’s not the clothes you wear that make you you, Cheol! You aren’t defined by your circumstances or your wealth or whatever it is that you think defines you. It’s what’s on the inside-“ Jeonghan poked at Seungcheol’s chest roughly before narrowing his eyes. “-that counts.”_

_Seungcheol was silent for a while, eyes wide in surprise as Jeonghan looked up at him with a frown._

_“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, please don’t be mad.” Seungcheol finally said, raising his hands in surrender as Jeonghan’s expression softened. “You’ve been spending too much time with my mother…” He finally said, stepping off of the fitting block so he could stand before Jeonghan properly._

_“She makes good cookies. Besides, it gets boring when you’re off studying.” Jeonghan said with a shrug before resting his hands on his hips. “So will you come or not?”_

_Seungcheol pursed his lips before letting out a defeated sigh and nodding his head. Jeonghan beamed before locking his arm with his, tugging Seungcheol out of his room and towards the great hall where his (their) birthday party was being held._

_“You’ll have so much fun, I promise!”_

_And against Seungcheol’s better judgement, he did end up having fun. The most fun in his life, actually. Everyone fell in love with him, his natural charm had many nobles eating out of the palm of his hands. They loved him so much so that they had mistaken him for a noble himself._

_When the King and Queen brought not one, but **two** cakes out, Seungcheol couldn’t help but tear up. He looked at Jeonghan with watery eyes and a tight throat, mouth open yet at a loss for words. _

_Jeonghan shot him a small, reassuring smile before clenching his hand in support._

_“Happy birthday, Cheol.”_

_“Happy birthday, Han.”_

_The sun and stars were smiling down at the both of them this time._

_-_

Jeonghan smiled at the memory, his long fingers playing with the rim of his teacup. Hana observed the young prince before reaching out to rest a hand on Jeonghan’s. “You look like you have quite a number of thoughts running through that brain of yours.” Hana said with a knowing smile as Jeonghan chuckled in response.

“He’s been so busy.”

“Being head of the guard can do that to a person.” Hana replied, eyes twinkling in pride as Jeonghan nodded in return. A silence descended upon them as Jeonghan let out a sigh.

“I miss him sometimes.” He admits, only to feel bad after the words leave his lips.

-

_“Is it difficult?”_

_“Hm… It’s definitely a challenge.”_

_“Then stop doing it.”_

_“We’ve talked about this, Hannie, you know I can’t.” Jeonghan pouted as Seungcheol rolled to his side, the shade of the tree shielding them from the harsh rays of the afternoon sun. Seungcheol chuckled before poking his side to get his attention. Jeonghan grunted before sitting up with a frown._

_“You don’t need to be a knight, you know. You can just… just…” Jeonghan struggled to find words as he picked at the blades of grass beneath him. Seungcheol sat up as well before letting out a sigh and turning to look at the view before them. The palace gardens had always been his favorite hideaways. It was quiet, peaceful, and away from the hustle and bustle of everything._

_“I told you, Jeonghan, I do need to be a knight. I need to be able to repay the crown for the kindness it showed my mother and I.” Seungcheol explained for the nth time, looking at Jeonghan with a patience so irritatingly tender Jeonghan wanted to hit him._

_“And I told_ you _that you need not repay us!” Jeonghan exclaimed, turning to Seungcheol with a frown. “You were destined to be here, Seungcheol! It was a sign from the stars that led my father to you! There is no debt to repay! Just… just you finally being put where you belong.” Jeonghan wrung his hands nervously because in reality, he was **scared**. He was scared because he knew Seungcheol would make a great knight. A brilliant one, even. But great knights get sent to battle, and battles get men killed and… Jeonghan didn’t even want to think about that. _

_“That’s not what I am, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol said quietly as Jeonghan looked back up at him with glassy eyes._

_“What you are?” Jeonghan repeated, his voice just above a whisper. “What you are is mine.” He finally said before pressing his lips against Seungcheol’s in a timid kiss._

_-_

“You know he’s doing this for you.” Hana said after another silence. Jeonghan let out a breath. “He’s doing this for the kingdom.” Hana scoffed before shaking her head. “He’s doing this to protect _you_ , Jeonghan. It’s always been about you.” Hana stood up from her place by the window before walking over to the door, pulling it open to reveal a surprised Seungcheol, hand raised as if he were about to knock.

“How did you know I was here?” Seungcheol asked with a pout, letting himself in, but not before pressing a kiss against his mother’s crown.

“Mother’s intuition.” Hana replied as she watched Seungcheol immediately move towards Jeonghan, pulling his lover in for a warm embrace and a gentle kiss. “How are you today, my love?” Seungcheol asked with a smile so bright that Jeonghan was left breathless. “No need to worry, I’ve been taking care of him in your absence.” Hana said, noting that Jeonghan was still too much in awe to reply. Seungcheol turned to his mother and grinned before tucking Jeonghan’s hand in the crook of his arm. “I knew I could count on you, mother. He can get lonely sometimes.” Seungcheol teased, causing Jeonghan to nudge him in mock offense. “You just neglect me too often.” Jeonghan retorted, though the smile on his face made it clear it was all said in jest.

"Long day?"

"Not anymore." Seungcheol pressed another kiss on Jeonghan's forehead before turning to his mother.

“Alright you two, go on now or else I’ll find myself with a headache.” Hana said as she ushered the two out of her cottage, though a good natured smile was playing on her lips. Seungcheol let out a hearty laugh as him and Jeonghan were led out.

“I’ll see you soon, mother!” He called out, waving gaily at his mother before walking back to the palace with Jeonghan on his arm, the prince smiling up adoringly at Seungcheol with so much love it made Hana’s heart clench.

She looked up at the sky and smiled, thanking the sun and stars for blessing her son with such happiness.

-

“When did you first know?”

Seungcheol glanced down at Jeonghan, his body curled against his side, Jeonghan’s long black hair fanning out beneath against the pillow like a halo. “Know what?” He asked softly, not wanting to disturb the sweet silence that enveloped them both. Jeonghan shifted till his chin rested against Seungcheol’s bare chest, looking up at him with curious eyes.

“When did you first know that you loved me?”

Seungcheol raised a brow at the question before pursing his lips in thought and resting his head against their headboard, running a hand through Jeonghan’s hair idly. Jeonghan moved to straddle his lover, the sheets pooling at his waist as he waited patiently for the answer.

“I don’t… I don’t know.” Seungcheol said honestly, grasping at Jeonghan’s hips.

“I think I’ve always been in love with you.” Jeonghan scoffed at the line, but Seungcheol’s smile remained. “No I’m serious.” Jeonghan tilted his head before prompting Seungcheol to continue.

“It’s like… like a flame, my love for you. When I first met you, it was a soft glowing ember. So young, so new, but the warmth was still there. Then it only grew, from an ember, it kindled into a flame, like a candle against the dark of night, still young, but enough to light up a room.” Seungcheol’s eyes grew gentle as he moved his hands to Jeonghan’s lacing their fingers together.

“From a flame, it grew to become a roaring hearth, a burning love that I can’t control. And it only gets stronger, day after day, my love for you burns like the sun and stars in the sky.” He pulled Jeonghan down towards him, their faces inches away from each other.

Jeonghan felt his heart swell, tears welling in his eyes at the happiness and love he felt for the man before him.

“I was meant for you,” Seungcheol said before pressing his lips against Jeonghan’s.

“My sun and stars…”

 


	5. Arm Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE STOP ME MY KEYBOARD IS ON FIRE. Thank you to oceanflow for the request! And thank you to sabotenworld for letting me write my own spin on things! I hope you all enjoy this!

“We have red carpet in 3 hours…”

“Mhmm…”

“We have to get dressed.”

“Ugh… clothes…”

Jeonghan let out a low chuckle as he pushed himself off of Seungcheol’s chest, wincing slightly at the delicious soreness in his hips. Seungcheol smirked at the sight of his boyfriend so scandalously marked before sitting up as well so they were now nose to nose. “ _I don’t want to go, Hannie_.” He said with a whine and Jeonghan couldn’t help but be filled with a strange sense of déjà vu. He shook it off before rolling his eyes playfully and moving off of Seungcheol, the sheets pooling to the floor to give Seungcheol a particularly nice view of his backside.

“Are you going to get up?” Jeonghan called, opening their shared walk-in closet before turning around to look at Seungcheol, blushing slightly at the absolute lust in his boyfriend’s gaze. No matter how long it’s been, he will most definitely not get used to that. “I think I like my view from here.” Seungcheol said, leaning against their headboard with a grin. Jeonghan threw a pair of slacks his way before raising his brow and smirking delicately.

“I’ll ask the driver to roll up the partition in the limo if you hurry up.” He said, his voice low and sultry.

Seungcheol never moved so fast.

-

The limo ride was worth getting out of bed. Jeonghan made sure of that, at least.

-

No matter how many red carpets he’s been to, how many movies he’s acted in and how many cameras he’s smiled at, Jeonghan was still nervous. Sometimes, he couldn’t believe this was his life. If you had told him 13 years ago that he’d be walking the red carpet with a thousand dollar watch on one arm and a _priceless,_ ridiculously good looking boyfriend on the other, he would have punched you in the teeth.

But now here he was, at his first ever Oscars, Seungcheol by his side and whole stomach full of butterflies to keep him company.

“Smile, babe.” Seungcheol whispered in his ear as camera men shouted at them from all directions. Jeonghan tightened his grip of Seungcheol’s arm before relaxing his shoulders and allowing a small smile to play on his lips.

“Jeonghan! Over here!”

“To your left, Jeonghan, to your left!”

“Smile nice and big, guys! Nice and big!”

Their harsh English was just a reminder that they were no longer on home soil. That this might as well have been a whole new world that Jeonghan had submerged the both of them in. He glanced over at Seungcheol and couldn’t help but smile even wider as his boyfriend addressed the cameras with such ease. His smile was small, professional and courteous, showing just how much a businessman he was.

He initially told Seungcheol that he didn’t have to go. He knew his boyfriend was busy, what with being the CEO of a large company in Seoul, with meetings to attend and work to be done, but Seungcheol insisted.

-

_“I’m going Jeonghan, and there’s nothing you can do that’ll make me change my mind.”_

_Jeonghan frowned as Seungcheol moved across their apartment to pour himself a glass of whiskey. Jeonghan couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the cliché of it all. “You can’t possibly miss work for two whole weeks just to accompany me! Seungcheol that’s crazy.” Jeonghan retorted, eyes following his boyfriend’s figure move from the bar to their living room to sit on their couch._

_Their all to expensive couch that Jeonghan would probably kill him for if he spilled even a drop of whiskey on it._

_“Do you want me to be there?” Seungcheol asked simply._

_“I-… I-“ Well of course he did, but he was trying to be selfless here._

_“Do you not get nervous on red carpets?” Again, Jeonghan was left without an answer, because they both knew, loud and clear, that Jeonghan **needed** Seungcheol. At the end of the day, Jeonghan needed him, and Seungcheol was happy to give that to him. Seungcheol let out a sigh as he rested his glass on their table (Jeonghan probably would have flipped because he neglected to use a coaster, but that was an argument for another day). He crossed their living room in 5 long strides before cupping Jeonghan’s face in his hands. _

_“Why are you doing this?” Seungcheol asked after a while, his thumbs caressing the nape of Jeonghan’s neck. Jeonghan pursed his lips, unable to meet Seungcheol’s gaze._

_“You’re always giving in to me. Always the one who bends over backwards, just to make me happy.” Jeonghan said softly. Seungcheol let out a laugh before resting his forehead on Jeonghan’s. “Is that a bad thing?” He asked in amusement._

_“Yes! Because I want to be able to do the same!” Jeonghan looked up at Seungcheol and Seungcheol was surprised to find his boyfriend’s eyes grow glassy. Jeonghan sniffled as he gripped Seungcheol’s waist, worrying his bottom lip as he struggled to find words._

_“I hear what they say about me, Cheol… What they say about us.”_

_Trophy boyfriend… Gold digger… Jeonghan tried to ignore it most of the time, but in the end, the obvious stares he’d get from Seungcheol’s employees, the tabloids he’d see on papers… Seungcheol had tried to have them all taken down so Jeonghan wouldn’t see, but it was inevitable._

_“You’re giving me so much.” Jeonghan finished meekly, unable to continue because really, it was a pathetic argument to begin with. A whine from someone who probably fits every ugly category the people around him are boxing him in._

_Seungcheol was silent for a while before pulling away, only to smile at Jeonghan, a smile that had his eyes grow misty once again, because it radiated such purity, such love, such devotion that Jeonghan felt he didn’t deserve it._

_“Yoon Jeonghan, don’t you get it?” Seungcheol started before letting out a sigh and capturing his lips in a fierce kiss that had Jeonghan’s knees grow weak. “You deserve the world, my love.” Seungcheol said in between kisses as he so lovingly brushed the tears off of Jeonghan’s cheeks._

_“And I’m only happy to give it to you.”_

_-_

Jeonghan couldn’t help but smile at the memory, his gaze softening as he would turn to Seungcheol. He really didn’t deserve it. Their translator ushered them to their interviews, and although they could both understand and speak English to some extent, Jeonghan had insisted that they bring him along.

“It’ll give me time to think.” Jeonghan explained to Seungkwan as his translator nodded in understanding.

“Big movie tonight. I’m sure you’re making South Korea proud.” The interviewer smiled as Seungkwan reiterated what he said in korean, throwing in a few more comments of praise that had Jeonghan smiling.

“It’s an honour to be a part of it. I’m happy to represent my country in such a way.”

The interview went on smoothly and Jeonghan answered the questions with a professional ease that impressed both interviewers alike.

“And I see you brought a date.” The interviewer motioned to Seungcheol, who only bowed in return, a small smile on his face. “He’s the CEO of a large company in Korea, from what I heard.” The co-interviewer supplied and Jeonghan couldn’t help but nod proudly after Seungkwan translated for them.

“Look like he scored himself quite the trophy.” Jeonghan froze as the interviewers shared a laugh, oblivious to the fact that Jeonghan and Seungcheol could understand them perfectly. Seungkwan looked between the interviewers and Jeonghan, unsure whether to translate that or not. Seungcheol turned to Jeonghan before moving forward slightly, shocking the interviewers with his sudden shift.

“You’re mistaken, actually.” Seungcheol said, his English accented by the slight curl of Daegu, his smile turning dangerous as he wrapped a protective arm around Jeonghan’s waist.

“If anyone is the trophy boyfriend, it’d be me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO, I don't know if any of you were able to catch on, but there's something sneaky happening in each of the chapters. mehehehehehehehe it's more obvious here than in the others, but if you are able to tweet me or comment on what it is, then you get a special chapter dedicated to you! AU of your choice!   
> twitter: @ehyocoups


	6. Kryptonite (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 1 of the new Superhero AU :) I hope you enjoy it! Part 2 will be out soon!

_“Checkmate.”_

“You cheated!”

“I didn’t cheat, you were just thinking too loud.” Jeonghan grinned as Chan crossed his arms over his chest with a pout, glaring at the chessboard before them as he began recounting the moves he had made. “17 moves. You lasted longer than Seokmin, that’s for sure.” Jeonghan counted for him with an impatient nod of his head, standing up and stretching his hands over his head. Chan mumbled something incoherent before packing up their chess set and in a blink of an eye, zipped across their large common hall to keep it with the rest of their board games, Jeonghan watching fondly from his place near the window.

He then couldn’t help but chuckle as the youngest of their group zoomed towards Seokmin to relay to him the good news, leaving a trail of dust clouds in his wake as he usually did.

_Super speed._

“It’s because he cheated! He always cheats!” Seokmin replied as Chan nodded his head in agreement, only to lose himself in the pretty movement of Seokmin’s flames now dancing around the younger one harmlessly.

_Pyrokinesis._

“I see you already have our maknae wrapped around your finger. You’ll be just fine here now that you have Chan on your side.” Jeonghan turned to find a man walking towards him, a white hare in his arms and a friendly smile on his face. Jeonghan smiled back before shrugging his shoulders and petting the hare gently, watching it nuzzle against his hand in return. “I thought you were on the mission, Jisoo.” Jisoo shook his head before murmuring something into the hare’s ear, allowing it to jump out of his arms and out the door.

_Animal manipulation._

“He seems to be the only one on my side.” Jeonghan said lightly after another moment of silence, his eyes trailing after the hare that sprinted towards the door and out the hall. Jisoo’s smile fell, only to have it come back up again, though much tighter than before. “We’re all on your side.” Jeonghan scoffed before digging his hands into his pockets.

It’s been a month since Jeonghan had been introduced as their newest member. A month since the league suffered from a heartbreaking loss, and a month since all 7 of them were together and a month since Jeonghan’s world changed completely. “I haven’t even met the rest of you, for all we know, they could hate me.” Jisoo rolled his eyes before shaking his head and pointing to the glass dome above them where three silhouettes zoomed past.

“Well we’ll just have to wait and see, then.”

It was safe to say, the jitters were consuming him.

Like he said, it’s been a month since he had joined their group, but that didn’t necesarilly mean he had gotten the opportunity to actually immerse himself. The front-liners were understandably busy. What with them training the newer recruits, saving cities from ultimate destruction and keeping the Sentinels from post traumatic stress, Jeonghan understood why he would only see but a whisper of them here and there.

_Security verification and biometric scanning complete._

**_Hoshi_ ** _, access granted._

But it seems now was the time to finally put a face to the name.

Jeonghan and Jisoo turned as the computer generated voice echoed throughout the hall, the main door opening to give way to a large and intimidating figure. It was at that moment that Jeonghan realized, no matter how many times he’s been briefed, all the pictures he’s seen during meetings, all the clips he’s watched online, it would all fall short of the actual experience of seeing the front-liners of the league up close.   
_Avian hybrid._

He was truly a sight to behold, large tawny colored wings stretching out behind him in what he could only describe as majestic, eyes a piercing gold and hair a striking white-blonde. The young man with eagle like wings scanned the hall before finally stopping at the sight of the two of them. Jeonghan stilled, waiting for some sort of aggression towards him before taking a step back as Hoshi unfurled his wings and took off, only to land before them with a large thud that nearly had Jeonghan flinching.

_Nearly._

“Yo Josh! We’re back!” Hoshi grinned, clapping hands with Jisoo as he flapped his wings in excitement. His wings pulled closer to his back as Hoshi’s eyes sparkled with a mirth that took Jeonghan aback.

“It’s always good to see you guys back and all in one piece, Hosh.” Jisoo replied before turning to Jeonghan. “I don’t think you two have met.” Jeonghan only shook his head before turning to fully face Hoshi, who seemed to be observing him with a much more solemn expression.

_So this is the replacement._

Jeonghan couldn’t help but narrow his eyes at Hoshi’s train of thought. “I can hear you, you know.” Jeonghan intoned, furrowing his brows slightly. The winged man looked taken aback for a moment, but not because of Jeonghan’s abilities, but moreso because he had the nerve to call him out. Hoshi raised a brow before allowing a slow smile to settle on his lips.

Again, unnerving.

“I know. We’ve all been briefed, Yoon Jeonghan.” He bowed slightly in a belated greeting before resting a friendly hand on his shoulder, much to Jeonghan’s surprise. “You’ll find out soon though, telepath, that your powers aren’t going to get you very far around here if you keep poking into people’s heads like that.” Hoshi said before chuckling, though not unkindly.

**_Woozi,_ ** _access granted._

“Oh, I didn’t think he’d pass by.” Hoshi said with a raised brow as Jeonghan turned to greet the newcomer. He watched the door open, only to furrow his brow in confusion as none came. He turned to Jisoo, who in turn just smiled. “Where is h-“

 _“Oh no, he’s pretty.”_ Jeonghan jumped a good two inches off of the ground as he felt the slight tickle in his ear from a disembodied whisper. He snapped his head to the side before widening his eyes at the sight of the shadow beside Hoshi morphing into a young boy nearly a head shorter with light purple hair and eyes to match.

_Shadowmancer._

“I didn’t think you’d pass by.” Hoshi repeated, completely unfazed as both him and Woozi stood before him. “I wanted to check out the replacement.” Woozi replied before walking up to Jeonghan, much to Jeonghan’s digress. He wrinkled his nose at the term, wanting to say something but honestly much to intimidated to do so. It was ridiculous considering that Woozi was nearly a whole head shorter than him and admittedly much too cute for someone to strike him as intimidating. Jeonghan, however, felt the power radiating off of the young man, he could feel the complexity of the man’s spirit, the inner-workings of his mind was just-

“Stop that.” Woozi snapped and all of a sudden, it was as if a wall had been thrown up, nearly knocking Jeonghan to the ground at the sharp turn of Woozi’s mind, directing him to a much emptier, blanker space.

“I told you not to poke into people’s minds.” Hoshi said with a raised brow as Woozi moved back to his place beside him, slipping his hand into Hoshi’s yet keeping his eyes on Jeonghan warily. “Don’t worry though, he’s much friendlier when he gets to know you.” Hoshi insisted, resulting to Woozi rolling his eyes. Jisoo chuckled as he watched the pair before turning to Jeonghan.

“You may call them Soonyoung and Jihoon respectively, I don’t think they’d mind.” He advised before laughing along with Soonyoung with regards to something Jihoon had said. Jeonghan nodded silently as he stood in unease.

It wasn’t easy being _‘the replacement’_ as they now so fondly dubbed him. Despite the vigorous training he had gone through, all the theories he had studied, all the hoops he had jumped in order to be a part of them, nothing really could prepare you for the real thing. He didn’t know the full story as to what had happened, but before he had arrived, the league had already been established for years. The seven of them were the city’s own league of protectors rightfully called _the Sentinels_ , and they served their community justly, keeping everyone safe from the dangers that the evils of this world wreaked upon the weak.

Seokmin, Jisoo and Dino were second stringers. Jeonghan had asked about the hierarchy one time, but found that they didn’t hold any resentment towards it. Jisoo had explained to him that they were also relatively new in comparison to the aforementioned front liners and he understood how sending all seven of them out onto the field would be less of an advantage to the league.

Sending the whole league out only happened during cases of absolute and _dire_ need.

Soonyoung and Jihoon were two of the four original front-liners and have been in the league for as long as everyone could remember. They were both very unique in terms of their powers and served as the Alpha’s right and left hand men when it came to missions.

And the Alpha, well the Alpha was just a whole other story to begin with…

**_Alpha,_ ** _access granted. All sentinels accounted for._

Choi Seungcheol, better known as Alpha, was the leader of the Sentinels and the first of the enhanced to join the league. Jeonghan didn’t know much about him, but all he knew was that he was the one most unsure about him joining the Sentinels.

A pregnant pause descended upon the whole room as the large metal doors slid open. Jeonghan’s breath hitched as he watched the figure enter the hall. Before him was a man that he couldn’t even find words to describe. His suit was a jet black save for the white symbol of the Sentinels on his chest, the tight material hugging his body in ways Jeonghan shouldn’t even be thinking about.

He shook his head before moving his gaze to their leader’s face. His jaw was set, his features chiseled so perfectly that Jeonghan resented the gods for having their most talented sculptors work on such a face. And his eyes… A deep onyx that spoke of storms and great winters. The energy radiating off of him nearly had Jeonghan falling to the floor. He clenched his hands into fists before feeling his throat tighten as those beautiful eyes met his, the strength of its storm made Jeonghan’s knees buckle at the intensity of his gaze. He watched as their leader regarded him in silence for a moment before a slow smirk settled on his lips.

_Welcome to the team, rookie._

_Choi Seungcheol. Telepath._

_-_

Jeonghan was pretty sure Seungcheol was avoiding him. Not even pretty sure, Jeonghan was almost _positive_ that Seungcheol was avoiding him. After having found out that their leader was not only a Superman reincarnate, but a telepath as well, Jeonghan found himself at an absolute loss for words, leaving him to gape at him unattractively and watch him walk away.

-

_“Nice one, hyung, totally smooth.” Chan called from his place by Seokmin, shooting Jeonghan a cheerful thumbs up as Seokmin muffled his laughter behind his hand. Jeonghan stammered slightly before turning to Jisoo, who only shook his head in amusement._

_“I-I didn’t know he was-“_

_“A telepath? We keep it under the wraps for the most part.” Jihoon said with a wave of his hand before tugging Soonyoung towards where their leader had disappeared to. “We’ll see you all for dinner!” Soonyoung called back cheerily before following Jihoon out the door._

_Jeonghan watched the two leave before turning to Jisoo, who in turn just shrugged his shoulders._

_“If you ask me, I think he likes you.”_

_He was doomed._

_-_

That was a week ago. A whole week. And despite the fact that all of the Sentinels were now back in headquarters with no imminent threat requiring anyone’s immediate attention, Jeonghan still has yet to have a decent conversation with their leader.

Not that he _wanted_ to have one, that is… But it was the _least_ he could do considering they were now on the same team. Jeonghan watched the spoon float before him with a slight pout on his lips as he sulked over the circumstances.

_And it doesn’t help that he’s ridiculously good looking either. Fuck him. Fuck him and his perfect jaw-line._

“Well, if you’re offering, I won’t be one to refuse something so generous.”

Jeonghan jumped out of the bar stool he had been occupying, the spoon he had been levitating now falling to the floor with a clatter as he turned to face the devil himself.

_How the fuck…? I would’ve been able to sense him but-_

“There are a lot of things up our sleeves, rookie. Your tricks may work on everyone else, but us?” He bent down to pick up the spoon before holding it out for Jeonghan to take. “You’re going to have to work a bit harder.” There it was again, that stupid, handsome smirk that Jeonghan wanted to smack off.

He scowled before taking the spoon with a grunt, ignoring the heat in his neck and cheeks as he turned away, crossing his arms over his chest, but not before stealing a good eyeful of their proud leader.

He looked very different from the first time Jeonghan had seen him. Gone was the super suit that hugged his body ever so sinfully. Instead, he now wore a pair of ripped jeans and a simple black shirt, and despite it being nothing more than street-wear, Jeonghan hated to admit that it still made him look great.

_Again. Fuck him._

He tensed before sneaking a peek once again, checking if Seungcheol had heard his thoughts.

Judging from the amused smile on his face, he did.

“It’s rude to read peoples minds without their permission.” Jeonghan pointed out. Seungcheol shrugged before digging his hands into his pockets. “Doesn’t seem to stop _you_ from doing it.” He replied with a raised brow, and really, Jeonghan had to give that one to him.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Jeonghan pointed out, causing Seungcheol to raise a brow in interest. “I have.” He admitted simply. Jeonghan frowned at his reply before biting the inside of his cheek. _This man was really testing his patience._ “Why?” Jeonghan continued to prod. Seungcheol regarded Jeonghan for a moment before taking a step forward. Jeonghan tensed, only to forcibly steel his spine as they stood but a foot away from each other. Seungcheol raised a hand before trapping a lock of Jeonghan’s long blue hair in between his fingers.

“Don’t worry. I’m over it.” He said before releasing the lock of hair, turning on his heel and walking away.

Jeonghan let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, leaning against the counter and running a hand through his hair, trying to forget about the different shades of brey in Seungcheol’s eyes or the smell of thunder and rain made him dizzy.

“You’re playing with fire you know.” Jeonghan grunted as Jihoon appeared from the shadows of their kitchen, a popsicle in his mouth, eyes trained on Jeonghan knowingly.

“More like a hurricane.” Jeonghan responded in dread.

 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEP lets all just wait patiently for Part 2! :)   
> Talk to me on twitter @ehyocoups


	7. Kryptonite (Part 2)

“That’s it? That’s all he said?” Jeonghan shot Soonyoung a withering glare before taking a large bite out of his pizza. Soonyoung let out a small yelp as Jihoon elbowed him in the side, turning to Jeonghan with a solemn expression. “Cheol isn’t usually this cryptic. We just find it strange how distant he’s acting towards you.” Jihoon explained, causing Jeonghan to let out a sigh of frustration. “Maybe he just hates me. Maybe he thinks I don’t deserve to be in the league. Maybe-“

“Do you really not see what’s happening here?” Jisoo got up from his place by the TV, pausing the anime now currently playing on-screen. He looked at the clueless expressions of the three before him before letting out an exasperated sigh. “I think Seungcheol has a crush on you.”

There was a moment’s silence before Soonyoung and Jihoon let out a sound of realization, nodding their heads in understanding. “That makes more sense.” Jihoon said, tapping his chin lightly. Jeonghan looked at all of them with wide eyes before standing up and resting his hands on his hips.

“You’re all crazy. I thought I might’ve been wrong, but no, I realize now you’re all crazy.” He looked at all three of them, searching their expressions for any sign of jest, only to find that they were in fact, _dead serious_.

“He _hates_ me!”

“He just said he didn’t.”

“He leaves the room every time I enter. He barely said two words to me since our last conversation. He-“

“He likes you.” Jisoo finished with a smug smile before un-pausing his anime and turning his full attention to the screen. Jihoon and Soonyoung only nodded their heads in agreement, finishing up the pizza they had ordered. “Well there you go, problem solved!” Soonyoung said with a smile before engaging Jihoon in another conversation Jeonghan couldn’t seem to process. Nothing seemed to process anymore, not when three of his league-mates were so fully convinced that the reason their leader had been acting so strangely towards him was because…

Jeonghan’s eyes moved to the far corner of the room where the devil himself stood, eyes trained on Chan as their youngest spoke animatedly about something Jeonghan didn’t bother to pick out. A small smile curled Seungcheol’s lips as Chan moved his hands dramatically, a spark of amusement coloring those thunderstorm eyes that seemed to soften as he concentrated on the youngest member.

Jeonghan didn’t realize that he had been staring till those onyx eyes snapped up to meet his, effectively freezing the blood in his veins and knocking the air out of his lungs. They stood there for a moment, their gazes unflinching as the hall around them seemed to dissolve into a blur.

_And by the looks of it, you don’t seem to have a problem with that._

Jeonghan shook himself back to reality, head snapping to Jisoo who’s attention remained glued to the TV in front of him, but Jeonghan didn’t miss the knowing smile playing on his lips.

This was not good. This was not good at all.

-

2:49 am. That was what the clock by his bedside read, the angry red numbers staring back at him almost mockingly as Jeonghan continued to lie wide awake in bed, absolutely exhausted yet unable to slip into the bliss of sleep just yet. This was one of the many downsides when it came to his powers. Everyone was at their most vulnerable when asleep, their minds open and unguarded and at the easiest possible access for Jeonghan to hear every single thought, feel every single emotion, every single dream… It was a scary place and his mind went on overdrive so much so that it took him forever to finally block everything out and sleep.

Now… now, it was taking much longer. He let out a tired sigh before sitting up and swinging his legs to the side of his bed, padding slowly out of his room and towards the kitchen for maybe a couple of sleeping pills and a midnight snack. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he continued down the hall of their shared wing inside the league’s headquarters, only to squint slightly at the sight of the fluorescent lights of the kitchen seeping through the already opened door.

_That’s strange… Who would be up at this hour?_

He slowed his steps, trying to pinpoint the presence, only to find himself pushed up against the wall roughly, a hand immediately covering his mouth before he could scream. His hands flew up to the offender’s chest only to still at the sight of a familiar pair of eyes. _Seungcheol?_ Jeonghan felt the tension in Seungcheol’s shoulders melt as realization dawned upon the older, his grip on Jeonghan loosening till he finally let him go. Jeonghan felt his heart thunder against his chest as he sunk back to the floor, back resting against the wall as he continued to stare at Seungcheol with wide eyes.

“I thought you were someone else.” Seungcheol explained, voice gravelly and laced with an exhaustion Jeonghan could relate to.

“Obviously.” He managed to reply, his tongue heavy from surprise, breathing ragged as Seungcheol remained a dangerous distance away from him. He was so close that Jeonghan could see the flecks of brown in his storm-colored eyes.  

“You shouldn’t be out so late.” Jeonghan frowned as Seungcheol moved away after a moment’s silence, instead choosing to turn his back on the younger and move towards the kitchen, running a hand through his dark locks. Jeonghan bit the inside of his cheek before following behind him quietly.

“I couldn’t sleep.” He explained, crossing his arms over his chest, keeping a safer distance between him and Seungcheol. Seungcheol let out a disinterested hum before looking up to meet Jeonghan’s gaze.

“Neither could I.” He let out a sigh before propping himself on one of the bar stools. Jeonghan bit back a comment, one stating that this situation was much too familiar. Instead, he moved to sit next to him, a move that Seungcheol seemed to have expected, for the older swiveled his bar stool to face him, raising a brow almost in expectation.

“I thought you said you were over whatever it was that had you avoiding me?” Jeonghan finally said, surprising himself with his choice of words. Seungcheol’s brow grew higher before he chuckled softly. “You’re right. It seems I’ve just grown into the habit of avoiding you.” He admitted, nodding his head. Jeonghan furrowed his brows, only to remember what Jisoo had said earlier. _He likes you._ No, that was impossible.

Jeonghan snuck a glance at Seungcheol, who was too busy drawing patterns on the metal table top of their kitchen to notice Jeonghan’s staring. (He was also getting much better at blocking his own thoughts just in case Seungcheol decided to snoop.)

“Please stop avoiding me.” Jeonghan finally spoke up. Seungcheol looked up at the request, a tense moment of silence was shared between them that had Jeonghan’s heart hammering once again. He didn’t understand why he sounded so desperate, what propelled him to plead for Seungcheol to stop avoiding him. It wasn’t as if they had shared any sort of history, he really could have gone his whole life with Seungcheol treating him like he didn’t exist and vice-versa… But at the same time, he couldn’t… He didn’t know what it was, but there was a strange gravitational pull between them that had Jeonghan almost ache for Seungcheol’s attention. It was as if his touch left a burn against his skin, as if their shared looks created an invisible string that pulled them together. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was _hurt_ that Seungcheol took such great measures to avoid him so, and that hurt was only recognized just now…

Something passed Seungcheol’s eyes, a strange glimpse of nostalgia that neither of them could pinpoint.

“You don’t know what you’re asking for, Jeonghan.”

He couldn’t deny that the way his name tumbled off of his tongue had his knees buckling.

“I do.” Jeonghan breathed out. When did they get so close? He didn’t even realize that Seungcheol was no longer seated, instead he was standing in front of Jeonghan, grasping the sides of his own bar stool, his nose but inches away from his own.

“You’re playing with fire, Yoon Jeonghan.” Seungcheol muttered before Jeonghan’s world came crashing down around him. There was a burning fire that ignited inside of his chest as Seungcheol cradled the back of his head, his lips moving against his roughly, Jeonghan’s own hands moving to grip at Seungcheol’s shirt too keep him from flying too close to the sun. The kiss was a hurricane and a forest fire at the same time. He moaned as Seungcheol tugged at his hair, his mouth opening slightly only to have Seungcheol plunder it so sinfully. His lungs burned from the lack of air but he refused to end the moment. It was as if a piece of a long-awaited puzzle was finally put into place, something so right finally happening that Jeonghan didn’t think he needed.

“S-Seungcheol…” He mewled, a blush rising to his cheeks at how wanton he sounded. He pulled away to bury his face in the older’s chest, hiding the embarrassed flush blooming on his face as he listened to the thundering of Seungcheol’s heart against his chest. He felt Seungcheol’s fingers thread through his hair, their pants loud and ragged as they gripped onto each other so tightly.

“You… You need to get some sleep.” Jeonghan only gripped onto Seungcheol’s shirt tighter. His lips moved to the older’s neck, sucking and biting on whatever skin he could reach. Now that he had a taste, he couldn’t get enough. Seungcheol’s voice grew rougher as hissed out Jeonghan’s name.

“Seungcheol… please…” Jeonghan pulled away to look into the storm that was Seungcheol’s eyes. A silence passed between them, only the beating of their hearts and the breathless pants were heard before Seungcheol shifted to grip at Jeonghan’s ass, the latter’s legs wrapping almost instinctively around Seungcheol’s waist.

“I warned you.”

“I’ll take the risk.” Seungcheol’s eyes grew so dark that Jeonghan swore he could see the moon and stars. Seungcheol let out a growl that had Jeonghan shifting in arousal. “Do your worst.” Jeonghan allowed a small smirk to rest on his lips as Seungcheol all but carried him to his room, marking the beginning of a game neither of them was sure they could handle.

-

Jeonghan wasn’t sure what hurt more, the fact that Seungcheol brought him to highest of highs when they were together, the fact that he knew every inch of Jeonghan’s body so well that he could have him writhing in ecstasy in a matter of minutes, the fact that the moments they spent together would leave him seeing galaxies and nebulas, yet when they weren’t in the confines of Seungcheol’s bedroom, they were nothing more than acquaintances forced to be in the same room… that, or that Jeonghan couldn’t seem to stay away.

They were a few weeks into this twisted arrangement, one that had Jeonghan’s insides turning because all he wanted to do was reach out and touch him, but the steel in Seungcheol’s gaze kept him from doing so.

“I see you two still aren’t on the best terms.” Jeonghan jumped as Jisoo appeared next to him, a beautiful white tiger sitting obediently beside him. Jeonghan crossed his arms over his chest, trying to hide the wince as his shirt rubbed against the purple marks left by their leader’s lips littering the expanse of torso.

“We’re okay.” Jeonghan answered shortly. “I guess we just weren’t made to be friends.” He added softly, his eyes following Seungcheol’s lean frame as the latter explained future plans to Soonyoung and Jihoon.

“Well… you’ll just have to be a bit more understanding when it comes to Seungcheol. What had happened really did affect him the most.” Jisoo reached down to pat the tiger soothingly. Jeonghan turned to Jisoo in confusion, raising an eyebrow. “What do you mean ‘affected him the most’?”

Jisoo stilled before clearing his throat and muttering something to the tiger beside him. The tiger’s ears perked before making its way to Seungcheol and the other two. Jeonghan watched the tiger saunter over to their leader before nuzzling against his legs. Seungcheol turned to the majestic creature before a small smile settled on his lips. He knelt down and took the large cat’s head in his hands before resting his forehead against it’s own.

“Doyoon.”

-

 The name haunted Jeonghan’s thoughts. He had heard of him before… The fourth of the front liners that had tragically passed after a bomb had gone off on one of their missions. In other words, _the one that he had replaced._

He sat on Seungcheol’s bed, his teeth gnawing at his bottom lip as he listened to the water of Seungcheol’s shower.

But who was Doyoon, really? And why did his death affect Seungcheol so much?

He was so deep in thought that he didn’t register that Seungcheol had already finished his shower, nor did he hear the older approach him.

“I don’t need to read your mind to know that something is bothering you.” Jeonghan snapped out of the complex train of thought his mind had carried him to, looking up to find Seungcheol smiling down at him, his chest bare and a towel hanging low on his hips.

 _Good looking asshole._ Jeonghan pursed his lips and furrowed his brows as an embarrassed flush bloomed on his cheeks, immediately looking away to focus his attentions on the floor.

“I was… I was just thinking.” Jeonghan muttered.

“How dangerous.” Seungcheol replied playfully, kneeling down before Jeonghan to look up at him, hands moving up and down the younger’s legs.

Jeonghan’s throat tightened, his head moving down to rest against Seungcheol’s.

“Seungcheol…”

“Hmm…?”

_Who’s Doyoon? Did you love him? Why are you like this to me? Love me please… Because I think I’m falling in love with you…_

Jeonghan’s eyes grew glassy at the last thought, his hands moving to cup the sides of Seungcheol’s face, trying to emblazon every feature, every line, every shade of Seungcheol’s his eyes to memory.

“Take me.”

Seungcheol’s eyes darkened as he moved Jeonghan further up the bed, pressing him down and capturing his lips in one of his earth-shattering kisses.

Jeonghan wanted to know… He wanted for them to talk, for them to feel, for him to _care_. But he also didn’t want to lose him… If being with him meant having these questions left unanswered, he’d just have to deal with it.

-

It was all hands on deck. Jeonghan watched as Chan fitted his helmet, nerves radiating off of his person as he tried to stop his hands from shaking. Jeonghan watched as Seokmin walked up to Chan before taking the younger’s hands in his own and warming it for him, blowing steam into his hands to keep them from growing too cold from anxiety.

Jeonghan zipped up his own suit as the rest moved around him with a nervous energy. Things were bad, things were getting really bad. One of their most feared villains had reemerged from hiding, the death toll was tragically on the rise and the storms were brewing.

“We’re leaving now.” Jeonghan’s eyes snapped up to meet Seungcheol, his face grim as he floated a few feet above the ground, hands clenched into fists and jaw set. Soonyoung and Jihoon nodded in acknowledgement as Seokmin’s eyes glowed a bright red. Jisoo stopped beside Jeonghan before resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Ready?” Jeonghan looked at Jisoo with uncertain eyes and before he could answer, Soonyoung landed before them, expression just as grim as Seungcheol’s as he gripped Jisoo by the shoulders.

“Let’s fly.”

And with a gust of wind, Hoshi took off with Jisoo in his grasp. Seokmin exploded into a burst of flames before zooming out of the dome, followed by Chan and Woozi close behind. Jeonghan focused his energy on his own person before rising a few feet in the air, moving towards Seungcheol, wanting nothing more than to hug him and ask him to stay safe. Instead, they remained silent.

“I’m nervous. Any advice?” Jeonghan managed. Seungcheol smirked before grasping the back of Jeonghan’s head, tangling his hands in his hair and pulling him closer till their lips were but an inch apart.

“Aim for the bad guy. Don’t die.” And with that, he released him and zoomed out the large metal doors and into the fray.

_Aim for the bad guy. Don’t die. Gotcha._

_-_

It seemed that ‘aim for the bad guy’ and ‘don’t die’ was definitely much harder than he thought. The storm was harsh. The rain pouring down mercilessly upon them, large drops of water blurring their vision as a dark figure conjured thunder and lightning from the clouds.

They fought as hard as they could but it seemed fruitless against the man that looked to control the elements themselves. Jeonghan watched as his comrades continued to fall against the dark figure’s attacks, exhaustion and pain weighing them down till they could no longer stand.

“Give up, Alpha. You and your team are nothing against me.”

Jeonghan crawled towards an injured Seokmin as Seungcheol hunched to a kneeling position blood dripping from the corner of his mouth as rain continued to pour. The thunder rumbled and lightning stuck as Seungcheol pushed himself from kneeling to a shaky stand, only to smirk almost dangerously at the figure before them.

“There’s nothing I hate more…” Seungcheol began before floating shakily till he was eye-level with the devil incarnate. “… then men playing god.” Jeonghan watched in fear as Seungcheol flew closer.

“But I see your heart, despite the layers you’ve tried to conceal it with.” The demon’s eyes widened as Seungcheol narrowed his eyes, immersing himself ino the depths of his mind till he finally found the pulsing life inside the shell of a man who sold his soul for power, the weak life-source that tied him to the weakness that was mortality and humanity.

“…And that differentiates god from man.” And with that, Seungcheol reached into the man’s chest till he grasped at the fading heart, a scream of anguish leaving the demon’s lips, thunder and lightning crackling between the two as bursts of fire and rain were met in an explosion that had Seungcheol flying backwards, hitting the side of a building from the force of the blast.

Jeonghan rushed to their leader with what little energy they had left as the remaining five surged to finish him off once and for all.

Jeonghan reached the limp form of their leader, grasping at his face and dancing his fingers across his body in a worried rush.

“Seungcheol, stay with me… Stay with me, you’ll be okay.” Jeonghan whispered out frantically as he tried to focus his energy on keeping the wounds closed. Seungcheol’s vision grew hazy, unfocused as they rested on Jeonghan’s face.

“Jeonghan…”

“Stay with me, Seungcheol…” His voice grew softer… hazier… almost like an echo so far off that Seungcheol could no longer hear.

_It seemed ‘stay with me’ was much harder than he thought._

_-_

Jeonghan refused to move from Seungcheol’s bedside, not wanting to miss their leader’s return to the land of the living. It had been 5 days. 5 days since they had finally defeated the great evil that had been lurking amidst the shadows for years. 5 days since Seungcheol’s medically induced coma, and 5 days since Jeonghan realized that he was deeply, irrevocably and madly in love with their leader, Choi Seungcheol.

Brilliant timing, he knew.

“Quite the turn of events, huh?” Jisoo commented during on of his visits. Jeonghan only scoffed before going back to watching Seungcheol sleep, fingers tracing random patterns against he pale skin of his leader’s palm.

He had tried prodding through Seungcheol’s mind, but gave up after realizing that he couldn’t hear anything and coming to terms with the fact that he would much rather hear the whirring and beeping of the machines than the silence of Seungcheol’s mind.

“His heart. Why didn’t we think of that? Who would have thought that the monster would even have a heart.” Jeonghan murmured as he rested his head on Seungcheol’s mattress, locking and unlocking their fingers together idly as he worried his bottom lip.

“It’s always hard to admit.” Jeonghan stilled before snapping his head up to meet Seungcheol’s gaze. His eyes were open, a half-lidded gaze that spoke of exhaustion despite the number of days he had been gone.

Jeonghan felt his chest swell and it took every bit of self-control in him not to launch himself into Seungcheol’s arms. Instead, he gripped at Seungcheol’s hand tightly, bringing it up to his lips to keep it from trembling.

“Hey.” He murmured against Seungcheol’s knuckles. Seungcheol managed a soft smile before letting out a soft sigh.

“It’s always hard to admit that you have a heart. It’s what reminds us that we’re human. We’re weak. It’s kind of like our kryptonite.” Seungcheol continued, voice rough from misuse. Jeonghan felt his throat tighten as Seungcheol looked at him with a tenderness that made his heart grow ten sizes.

“We keep it hidden inside of us because we think it’ll make us stronger… when in reality, it just keeps it from the sun. It shrivels up and grows weak. On the outside, we may look like nothing can hurt us because we grow further away from being human. I used to think so too, you know…”

Jeonghan let out a shaky breath before swallowing thickly.

“What changed your mind?”

Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile.

“You.”

-

_It was dark. He was pretty sure he was dead. This was it. He had died and had gone to wherever the fuck dead people go when they’ve lived a terrible life._

_“Hey, Cheol.”_

_Or maybe not._

_Seungcheol’s head snapped to the voice, a voice so heartbreakingly familiar that it tugged strings at a heart he forgot he had had._

_“Doyoon.” Seungcheol breathed as Doyoon stood before him, a gentle smile on his face. “So you finally did it, huh?” Seungcheol swallowed thickly as Doyoon ran a hand through his hair. “Aim for the bad guy. Don’t die. Your advice ended up working out alright.” Seungcheol said with a short laugh, though his eyes remained on Doyoon, almost afraid to blink just in case he disappeared.  “’Cept it seems I didn’t follow through with the ‘don’t die’ considering I’m… I’m here.” Seungcheol looked around him before his gaze fell back on to Doyoon, who just chuckled in amusement._

_Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile as well. Doyoon always did that… his happiness was contagious._

_“You’re not dead, Cheol. Not yet at least.” Doyoon sighed before shaking his head. “You’ve changed.”_

_“I had to.” Seungcheol clenched his hands before continuing. “You don’t know what your death did to us. To **me.** ” Doyoon’s eyes grew sad as Seungcheol’s voice dropped to a whisper. “You saw what happened to him. His heart was his weakness. He just didn’t hide it enough.”_

_“Having a heart is not a weakness, Cheol.” Seungcheol looked up, only to find Doyoon but inches away from him, so close he could reach out and touch him. “He was weak because his heart was not strong enough. He was weak because he was consumed by hatred, by power, by greed for more.” Doyoon rested a hand on Seungcheol’s chest, and in that moment, Seungcheol felt a warmth he had not felt in a long time._

_“You’re not like that Cheol… That’s not who you are.” Doyoon solemn expression then morphed into one of such happiness that had Seungcheol’s eyes grow glassy. “Don’t be afraid to love, Choi Seungcheol. Your love makes you stronger, as it made me stronger and as it will make him stronger as well.”_

_Jeonghan’s face flashed across Seungcheol’s memory as Doyoon retracted his hand._

_“Be happy, Cheol…”_

_“Be happy…”_

_Seungcheol watched Doyoon fade, his voice echoing in his mind till it morphed into someone else’s._

_“Stay with me, Seungcheol!”_

_“Seungcheol, stay with me!”_

“Stay with me!”

-

Jeonghan blinked as Seungcheol continued to gaze upon him, a curious expression on his face.

“Me?” Seungcheol hummed as he moved his hand from Jeonghan’s grasp to cup the younger’s face.

“You…” He paused for a moment before smiling up at Jeonghan. “You can be my hero.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO BEBS IM DONE WITH THE SUPERHERO AU THANK THE GOOD LORD. This one was definitely a /struggle/ to push out, but now it is my baby and I really hope you like it.   
> YASSS I didn't even proof read it, I was too excited to post it. whaddup whaddup, go tell me if you like it! Comment and upvote if you do!   
> Also go talk to me on twitter. @ehyocoups  
> xxx Ange


	8. Lumos

“It… I didn’t do it, I promise… I… It just…” A 7 year-old Seungcheol stammered as he held out a limp bird in his hands for his mother and father to see. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks as his mother tsked softly, taking the small bird from his gentle grasp and giving it a once over, lips pursed in slight disdain. She turned to his father, who in turn let out a low hum of what Seungcheol could only guess was understanding before he rested his hand on Seungcheol’s shoulder, gripping it firmly. “Wipe your tears, boy.” Seungcheol stiffened at the tone his father used before nodding shakily, though soft sobs still escaped his lips as he wiped his tears away with his sleeve. He bit down on his bottom lip hard to keep the whimpers from escaping, looking up and holding his father’s gaze, his eyes a mirror image of his own. His father pressed his lips together before nodding his head in approval.

“You will make a great wizard, Seungcheol.” A small smile quirked at the edges of his father’s lips, a smile so unfamiliar, so _foreboding_ that Seungcheol couldn’t draw the slightest bit of comfort from it. His father leaned down before enveloping Seungcheol in a strange, stiff hug. That was strange, his parents never showed much affection to him before, but now…

Was he to be rewarded for doing something so… so terrible?

He couldn’t find it in himself to hug back, eyes fixated on the lifeless bird still in his mother’s hand.

A curious thing, magic. Very curious.

_-_

His mother had told him that they came from a long line of powerful pureblooded wizards, all those who came before him achieving greatness one way or another. “You will do the same, my son.” She would murmur into his hair as she held him gently when all the lights were out, his room lit only by the candle by his bedside. These moments were few and far between, but he treasured them all the same. How his mother would speak to him in a voice so soft Seungcheol could barely make out what she was saying, how she would hum a tune he had locked deep inside of his heart for safe-keeping, how she would tell him, albeit indirectly, that she loved him and that he would one day make her proud. Sometimes, Seungcheol wondered, if his mother had not been so afraid of his father, would she love him more? Would she allow herself to love him so fully and wholly, just as he loved her?

Sadly, according to his father, families like theirs don’t love. They protect and they defend… but love was for the weak.

He thinks its because maybe nobody taught _his_ father to love, just as how nobody taught the generation before that, and the generation before that.

Was this, perhaps, his fate as well?

-

“Don’t worry about it, it wasn’t your fault.”

Yoon Jeonghan was like him. _Special_. Their families were close, but only because of some ancient family allegiance that he didn’t really care to understand. Jeonghan was his friend and a thousand year old alliance had not played as a factor for that to happen.

“You weren’t there, Hannie. One minute it was alive and the next minute…” Seungcheol shuddered as he hugged his knees to his chest, his back resting against the trunk of the oak tree in one of Jeonghan’s family gardens. Jeonghan frowned before sitting down next to Seungcheol, picking idly at the ends of his long black hair.

“It’s only because you couldn’t control it. Your magic, that is. There’s a place people go for that.” Jeonghan said before smiling widely at Seungcheol. Seungcheol’s own eyes widened in fear as he took in Jeonghan’s expression.

“Azkaban?”

“Ugh! No, Cheollie! _Hogwarts!_ ”

-

Seungcheol was 11 when he received his letter to Hogwarts. His parents had given him a nod of approval before buying him the latest books, the most expensive robes, the finest trunks and a cat he had fondly named _Danggeun_. “That thing costs a fortune. The purest breed of felines, a pureblood in his own right, yet you name him after a _vegetable_?” Seungcheol held the black kitten to his chest protectively as his father let out an exasperated sigh. It didn’t matter what breed he was or how pure his breeder claimed him to be. He was a good cat and Seungcheol loved him regardless.

Lastly was his wand. His parents had brought him to Ollivanders, chins held high as they watched with narrowed eyes as Seungcheol tried wand after wand after wand.

He looked down at his shoes sheepishly as Mr. Ollivander’s eyes shifted nervously between the two Chois standing impatiently behind Seungcheol.

“I’m sorry I’m taking so long, Mr. Ollivander.” Seungcheol whispered to the old man carefully, turning back to look at his parents who were turned away for a moment to discuss something amongst themselves. It would not do if his parents caught him apologizing to such _middle-class_ folk. At least, that’s what his father had said. The old wand-maker’s bespectacled eyes turned to Seungcheol in mild surprise at the unexpected apology before letting out a soft, almost curious hum, holding up a finger and rushing to the far corner of his shop.

“What’s taking this old man so long?” His father muttered under his breath, only to frown as the wand-maker came back, a box in hand and an interested glint in his eyes. “Perhaps… The young master Choi would find this to his liking?” Seungcheol peered at the wand in suspicion; the simple black wood and polished finish winking back at him against the light of the overhanging lamps. He looked up at the old man before looking back to his parents, who raised their brows in question as well.

“Go on, my boy.” Ollivander prodded, eyes trained on Seungcheol. He gulped slightly before nodding his head and reaching out to grasp the wand.

The feeling after doing so was indescribable. A surge of magic flowed through his veins, so much so that Seungcheol felt like he needed to sit down. He looked up at Ollivander, who only smile knowingly at him, a mysterious twinkle in his half-moon spectacles that piqued Seungcheol’s curiosity.

“As I expected…” Ollivander murmured, smiling kindly at Seungcheol, who in turn, allowed a small, almost shy smile to settle on his lips.

“Expected? What is expected?” Seungcheol’s smile fell as his father rested a heavy hand on his shoulder, his grip tight and cold. Ollivander moved his attentions from Seungcheol to the older man standing imperiously over him. Ollivander, however, did not waver.

“The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Choi. Your son’s wand holds great promise… Great promise indeed. I had expected nothing less from such a…” Ollivander then moved his gaze back to Seungcheol, who looked up at him with eyes the color of the sky before a storm. “… such a boy who’s strength knows no bounds.”

Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile once more as Ollivander shot him a knowing wink.

His father let out a disgruntled noise before ushering his family out of the shop after paying for Seungcheol’s wand, going on about how the old man was losing his marbles and that he probably kept them there for too long on purpose.

Seungcheol didn’t hear any of it though, not when his eyes were trained on the wand in his hands.

_Great strength? How could that be…?_

_-_

It was strange, seeing how other families were like. Their dynamic was very different from his. He watched children hug their parents with a ferocity that Seungcheol envied. He watched mothers weep as their sons and daughters rolled their eyes in an amused exasperation. He watched so much how _love_ was so casually exchanged between different people, so much so that his heart ached for it.

“I’ll… I’ll write to you both when I get there.” Seungcheol said quietly as he turned to his parents who stood regally by him. His mother offered him a smile, one so beautiful that Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile back. His mother was a beautiful woman, his father just didn’t tell her enough for her to know. She bent down to kiss him on the cheek before pulling away quickly. “Be safe, my son.” She said quietly before taking a step back to make way for his father. Seungcheol looked up at his father, trying to keep his gaze trained on the elder’s eyes.

“Do great things, Seungcheol.” He said before gripping at his shoulder as he usually did, only to release him and turn away, taking his mother’s hand and tucking it in the crook of his elbow, not bothering to spare him another glance. Seungcheol bit his bottom lip to keep it from trembling before taking a deep breath and turning back to the train.

He suddenly felt incredibly out of place amidst the sea of parents and children, all bidding their own tearful farewells.

“Don’t worry.”

Seungcheol felt a hand slip into his, blinking the tears away as he turned to come face to face with a grinning Jeonghan. “What? You didn’t think you were doing this alone, did you?” Jeonghan laughed as Seungcheol continued to stare at him in surprise, before nudging him as a slow smile rested on his lips.

“Come on, Cheol. The hard part’s almost over.”

-

It was almost unspoken that Seungcheol was expected to be a Slytherin. His whole family was Slytherin, every single one, down to the last wizard and witch produced in their house, they all hailed from the home of the snakes. Jeonghan as well, and Seungcheol knew that his friend was just _buzzing_ with the excitement of being able to join such a prestigious house. Seungcheol, however, had a bad feeling about this. He spoke to Jeonghan and told him his fears of the sorting ceremony, confided in him that maybe he wouldn’t end up in Slytherin with him. Jeonghan, however, assured him that he had nothing to worry about.

“The Sorting Hat knows you better than you know yourself, Cheol. We’ll be okay.”

He really wanted to believe him.

But with the sorting hat being as all knowing as Jeonghan said it was, then Seungcheol had a lot to worry about indeed.

-

 _Choi Seungcheol_.

An intimidating hush descended upon the great hall as Seungcheol walked up the stairs and towards the hat. He took a deep breath before facing the hat head on, puffing out his chest and seating himself down on the stool, allowing Professor McGonagall to rest the large hat on his head.

_Hmm… Curious… very curious indeed. You’re quite different from the rest of your family, wouldn’t you say?_

Seungcheol kept silent as the hat’s musings echoed in his mind.

_Perhaps you’ll be in Ravenclaw. Not a bad mind you have here, Choi Seungcheol. With wit and cleverness, I do not see any problem there._

His heart continued to pound as his nails dug into the wood of the stool.

_Or perhaps in Gryffindor? I see courage in your heart, a want to do good, a drive towards glory and adventure._

Another moments silence.

_And then we have Slytherin… The house of your family. I see that in you as well. Ambition. Power. Honor._

Seungcheol clenched his jaw before parting his lips and murmuring something.

_I see… As expected… Alright, if you’re sure…_

“Hufflepuff!”

There was a moment of silence, almost as if time had stopped. His hears were ringing and his hands shook as he stepped off of the stool, meeting the surprised faces of those in the great hall.

…And then a boisterous applause exploded from his left side. He turned and found himself smiling as his legs carried him to the Hufflepuff table, his smile only growing as he felt hands pat him on the back, words of encouragement bellowed in his ear. He felt an overwhelming amount of warmth flood through his body as he took a seat among his new housemates, a strange sense of belonging and happiness he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“Welcome to the House of the Badgers, Seungcheol.” Seungcheol looked up at the smiling face of an upperclassman before allowing himself to grin back, laughing as people passed him plates of food.

His eyes, however, wandered over to the other side of the hall, only to land on a familiar face, watching him from afar with blank eyes and a slight scowl. Seungcheol stared back, though he couldn’t find it in himself to be apologetic.

_This was where he belonged…_

_-_

“Close your mouth before you attract flies.”

Seungcheol looked up at the familiar voice, eyes widening as he watched Jeonghan sit himself down on the bench in front of him, sandwiching himself between two Hufflepuffs with expressions that conveyed the same stunned confusion on Seungcheol’s face.

Jeonghan huffed before making himself comfortable, picking up an apple from the bowl in front of him and taking a large chomp out of it. Seungcheol was still speechless, not really expecting Jeonghan to so blatantly interact with him. He knew about the house rivalries, how the Slytherins didn’t have the best reputation among the other houses and how interhouse mingling was never really a thing, but there he was, as regal and as dramatic as ever. Jeonghan flicked at his hair irritably before raising a brow at Seungcheol in expectation.

“What are you doing?” Seungcheol finally managed to ask, looking around only to find his housemates looking at them curiously. He then chanced a glance at the Slytherin table and found them in a state of confusion as well.

“I’m having breakfast with my best friend, what does it look like I’m doing?” Jeonghan replied in a matter-of-fact tone, as if challenging Seungcheol to disagree with him. Seungcheol pressed his lips together before pursing them in thought.

“I thought you’d be mad.”

“Why would I be mad?” Jeonghan scoffed before shaking his head. “I’m upset that we won’t be able to spend as much time together, but meh, we’ll find a way. We always do. Besides, I kind of expected it.” Seungcheol frowned at this. It seems everyone had their own expectations of him, more so than himself.

They shared an amiable silence before Seungcheol reached out to rest his hand on Jeonghan’s.

“So… we’re still best friends?”

Jeonghan looked at their connected hands before shifting so he could lock their fingers together. He then moved his eyes up to meet Seungcheol’s and he couldn’t help but smile at the vulnerability mirrored in those storm colored eyes.

“Always.”

-

Their friendship made waves, both with the Slytherin and Hufflepuff houses not really knowing how to react to such a strange combination. It had soon become common knowledge that Seungcheol and Jeonghan were best friends and that they were a package deal. One can not go without the other and really, house rivalries be damned because Jeonghan was much too possessive of Seungcheol to allow him to be closer friends with anyone but him. Seungcheol didn’t really mind.

“It’s been years since the fall of the Dark Lord! Times are changing!” Jeonghan snapped at a Slytherin who had been making fun of Seungcheol on one of the days he had seated himself next to Jeonghan in the Slytherin table (after which, Seungcheol had to tug Jeonghan out of the Great Hall before he got into a fight with _another_ housemate of his).

“It’s just not right. You’d think things would be different now with Voldemort gone.” Seungcheol couldn’t help but wince at the name before attempting to console a fuming Jeonghan, distracting him instead with news of the letter that had just arrived from home.

-

They were not happy, but they really couldn’t do anything else about it. Seungcheol’s father had penned down a calculated and stiff letter that expressed his great disappointment in him not being sorted into the Slytherin house, but that was it.

It should be known that Seungcheol’s parents weren’t as evil as people thought them to be. They had remained neutral during the war and despite their slightly shady exterior and morbid wealth, they were just a family too set in their pureblooded ways to change with the world around them.

That did not mean, however, that they would be so quick as to disown him after hearing that he was sorted into the house of the badgers.

“My sister-in-law was a Hufflepuff.” His mother had tried to reassure him, though he could see that it was quickly scratched off.

Probably the work of his father.

-

Seungcheol and Jeonghan were 13 when they were both recruited for their respective Quidditch teams. It was a day of great joy for the both of them.

“I was told that I’d be taking the Seeker’s position. I mean, the last one _was_ a bit weak to begin with.” Jeonghan commented as he walked with Seungcheol to their shared potions class. Seungcheol rolled his eyes at his friend’s arrogance, only to shrug his shoulders. They were going the weird growth spurt stage and he was still getting used to his much larger body.

“I think they assigned me as one of the Beaters.” He said simply, waving at a couple of people on their way.

Jeonghan scowled at the people passing by, only to turn back to Seungcheol with a look of innocence plastered on his face. Seungcheol shot him a reprimanding look before deciding that it was best not to argue with him about this. Not now at least.

“Just try not to aim for me.” Jeonghan said airily, running a hand through his newly dyed hair. Blonde. He liked it.

“Don’t expect special treatment from me, Hannie.” Seungcheol said with a smirk. Jeonghan raised a brow before smiling slyly at Seungcheol.

“I always expect special treatment from you, Cheollie.” And with that, he threw Seungcheol a wink over his shoulder and pushed his way into class, leaving Seungcheol stunned and unmoving behind him.

_How odd, this feeling…_

_-_

“That hurts, that hurts!” Seungcheol rolled his eyes as he sat by Jeonghan’s bedside, holding his friend’s hand as Madame Pomfrey raised a brow.

“Let him have it, he likes being dramatic.” Seungcheol muttered to Madame Pomfrey, who only hummed in reply, wrapping a sling around Jeonghan’s arm for added effect. Jeonghan sniffled as he held his arm to his chest, turning to Seungcheol in accusation.

“I told you not to aim for me!”

“I wasn’t, you just were in the way!” Seungcheol said with a laugh as he replayed the events of their first Quidditch match.

Seungcheol had been instructed to break their formation in order for their chasers to safely deliver the quaffle to the goal posts. He had done so with little complaint, mostly because he saw that the Slytherins were playing a tad bit dirtier than acceptable.

Jeonghan, however, had flown straight into the bludger on his way to catching the snitch and had taken a nasty beating in the arm, yet giving him a tiny hairline fracture.

You’d think that he had lost his arm, however, with how load he was whining.

“Is your friend done being dramatic, Choi?”

Seungcheol looked up and grinned as the Slytherin team filed in, their captain looking at the two of them in amusement. Jeonghan pouted as he looked between Seungcheol and Leopold Flint, furrowing his brows as Seungcheol got up, releasing Jeonghan’s hand in the process.

“He even requested for a sling. I think you’ll have to put up with him for a few days.”

They shared a laugh as Seungcheol began packing up.

“You know, I think I liked it better when you didn’t like each other.” Jeonghan muttered under his breath, earning another bout of laughter from his best-friend and his team mates.

_He didn’t mean it of course._

_-_

They were in their 6th year when he had come to terms with the fact that he had feelings for Yoon Jeonghan. It was a long time coming, really. To be honest, he didn’t know why it took him as long as it did. He had always known that he had felt something for Jeonghan, but he never fully understood _what_. Now, however, it was as clear as day… And it only took Jeonghan getting a boyfriend to make him realize this.

Jisoo was a nice guy. Really, Seungcheol liked him. He was a quiet Ravenclaw that Jeonghan had taken under his wing after having befriended him (bribed him into to doing his homework) in Ancient Runes, and he if it weren’t for the fact that Seungcheol was almost positive that he was stealing his best friend from him, he would have befriended him as well. The thing was, Jeonghan was spending an _awful_ lot of time with him. So much so that Seungcheol was beginning to feel neglected.

_Oh, Jisoo and I are heading down to the lake to study. Maybe tomorrow?_

_Jisoo and I were planning to watch the game together. Some other time?_

_Jisoo and I, Jisoo and I, **Jisoo and I…**_

He wasn’t one to be possessive, but the green monster inside of him was clawing at his chest so painfully that he felt he was going to explode.

“Why don’t you just tell him?”

Seungcheol groaned as he buried his head in his arms, an unimpressed Jihoon sitting across him, eyes concentrated on a large Transfiguration book in front of him. Seungcheol looked up at Jihoon and pouted.

“I don’t like confrontation.” He replied, resulting to another of Jihoon’s famous eye-rolls.

“Then don’t talk to him.”

“But I _miss him_.” Seungcheol whined. Jihoon shot him a scowl before closing the book with a thud, fixating his gaze on Seungcheol. Seungcheol seemed to straighten at the Slytherin’s gaze, fixing his robes as Jihoon raised a brow.

They shared a moment’s silence before a slow smile spread across Jihoon’s face.

“Seungcheol-hyung, can I ask you something?”

Seungcheol’s eyes narrowed at the innocence dripping off of Jihoon’s words. He never could trust a Slytherin with such sweet words and pretty faces. But he was always one to give the benefit of the doubt. He was a Hufflepuff after all.

“What?”

Jihoon leaned forward without another word, close enough for Seungcheol to see the flecks of hazel in the younger boy’s eyes.

_Huh, pretty._

“Come closer?”

Seungcheol, strangely, did as he was told, leaning closer till he felt Jihoon’s lips ghost over the corner of his own. He was about to pull away in surprise, his eyes widening as he felt the light peck, only to feel himself being pulled away by the back of his collar. He looked up in shock, only to find Jeonghan glaring murderously at Jihoon.

_Oh…_

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?” Jihoon moved back to sit himself calmly on the bench he had been previously occupying, blinking innocently at Jeonghan. This seemed to piss the older one off even more.

“I just wanted to see what it’d feel like. Seungcheol was kind enough to offer.” Seungcheol choked at the blatant lie, feeling the grip tighten on his collar as Jeonghan moved his gaze back to him.

“Well?” Jeonghan looked at him expectantly, releasing his shirt and crossing his arms over his chest. They watched each other in silence before Seungcheol felt his anger flare. He scowled before standing up so he was now toe to toe with Jeonghan, though neither backing down despite the intensity in each other’s gazes. They were both stubborn that way.

“Well, what? So what if I _did_ let Jihoon kiss me? Isn’t it _my_ choice to do so?” Jihoon blanched at the reminder that he had _indeed_ kissed Seungcheol. Seungcheol would have been offended, but now was not the time. Rest assured though, he and Jihoon would have to talk about that later. Jeonghan shifted his gaze between the two, obviously enraged by the fact that Seungcheol had ‘voluntarily’ allowed the ‘kiss’ to happen.

“Y-You… You can’t do that!” Jeonghan stammered out, checks flushing as he took a step forward.

“I can kiss whoever I want!”

“No you can’t!”

“Who says I ca-“

It was surreal, having Jeonghan kiss him after probably years of being in love with him (despite not knowing it for the most part). His best friend had all but smashed his lips against his before he could finish his sentence (typical, Jeonghan always had to have the last word), it was probably too rough, too fast, and too much of everything for a first kiss, but for Seungcheol it was perfect. He didn’t realize that his arms had wrapped around Jeonghan’s waist, or that Jeonghan’s hands had tangled itself in his hair, he could only register the fact that they were both there, in each other’s arms, kissing the living daylights out of each other. They broke apart after their lungs burned from lack of air, breathing heavy and eyes unfocused, the rest of the Great Hall whistling and cheering around them.

“Merlin, it took you two long enough.” Seungcheol turned to find Jisoo watching in amusement as Jihoon curled his fingers in disgust. Jeonghan let out a bright laugh, moving his hands to clutch at Seungcheol’s robes, burying his own flushed face in his chest.

“I knew you’d go for something big, but making out in the middle of the Great Hall?” Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan tightly against him as he allowed himself to laugh at Jisoo’s comment.

“He’s dramatic, let him have this.”

-

“Alright, first years, follow me, that’s right, keep together and try not to get lost!” Chan, an newly assigned Gryffindor prefect chirped as he smiled brightly at a group of first years all huddled up in front of him, eyes wide in both fear and amazement as they stood before the steps of the Great Hall. “So as you all know, this is the Great Hall. We take our meals here, we study, we conduct meetings, it’s pretty much the common area for everyone in Hogwarts.” Chan gestured to the four long tables now being occupied by several students, a myriad of colors littering each table.

It was the start of the school year, yet people were already hard at work, studying for tsts and taking down notes, others preparing for the upcoming Quidditch try-outs.

“What happened to the house tables?” A short, buck-toothed Slytherin asked, raising a hand as he did so. Chan paused for a while in thought before allowing a small smile to grace his lips.

“Yoon Jeonghan, you better tell me where my uniform is or so help me, there will be consequences!” A boy with a mop of black hair and storm colored eyes strode into the Great Hall, his shoulders broad and tense against the stretched material of the Green Slytherin jersey hugging his torso so sinfully that it had the women around him swooning at the sight of their Head Boy and Hufflepuff beater so _bedraggled_.

“They happened.” Chan said with a smile as he watched a man make his way towards the obviously annoyed Seungcheol, his robes moving delicately behind his as a teasing smile played on his lips.

“Calm down, Cheol, I think you look great in green.” Jeonghan said with a laugh as he locked their hands together, pressing a chaste kiss on Seungcheol’s scowl. The effect was almost immediate, the anger melting away from his expression till all that was left was an exasperated, albeit fond smile. He rolled his eyes before letting out a sigh and wrapping an arm around Jeonghan’s waist, only to catch sight of the group of first years watching them with wide eyes. In an instant, Seungcheol’s eyes brightened with excitement before he all but dragged his boyfriend towards them, Jeonghan groaning in irritation, but allowing himself to be pulled along.

“Kiddies! How are you?” Seungcheol welcomed them with a smile, eyes crinkling as he watched them murmur feeble ‘fine’s in reply. He turned to Chan and clapped him on the shoulder before turning back to the first years looking up at him in awe. “Well, I hope you’ll all enjoy your stay here in Hogwarts. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask, we’re all happy to help.” Seungcheol said with a nod as Jeonghan busied himself with the trimming of Seungcheol (his) jersey. Seungcheol turned to Jeonghan before raising a brow and smiling in encouragement. “Anything else to add, Hannie?” Jeonghan looked up at Seungcheol before turning to the first years, smile dangerous and eyes glinting in mischief.

“Watch your backs, us Slytherins aren’t as nice as you’d think.” Jeonghan let out a laugh as Seungcheol gasped in surprise, quickly shaking his head and waving his hands in protest. “I’m only joking, but if any of you can fly, I’ll see you on the field.” Jeonghan’s smile turned soft as Seungcheol smiled at him in satisfaction.

“Slytherins are actually super nice, don’t let their toughness fool you. Look at Jihoonie! He’s actually a huge softie.”

“Don’t bring me into this, idiot.”

The first years laughed as Jihoon passed them with a grunt, Soonyoung eagerly holding his hand. “See you in practice, Chan! We gotta work on whooping some Slytherin butt!” The Gryffindor captain called before slinging an arm around Jihoon and following his lead out of the Great Hall.

“In your dreams, Kwon!” Jeonghan called out before rolling his eyes and dragging Seungcheol away, the Head Boy sputtering in surprise before calling out his last minute farewells to the stunned group of first years watching in absolute shock at the turn of events.

“They’re amazing…” A girl breathed out in awe. Chan hummed in agreement, watching the two leave the great Hall arm in arm.

“They’ve done great things. Great, _great_ things.”

-

“You know… You never told me what you told the Sorting Hat.” Jeonghan said, turning to face Seungcheol, gaze tracing over his boyfriend’s sleeping face. Seungcheol groaned in his sleep before slinging an arm over Jeonghan’s waist.

“Can we talk about this in the morning?” He mumbled, rubbing is nose against Jeonghan’s lethargically. Jeonghan shook his head before prying Seungcheol’s eyes open. Seungcheol let out a breathy chuckle before swatting Jeonghan’s hand away and blinking blearily at him, a small smile on his lips.

“Do you really want to know?”

“Well, I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.” Jeonghan replied haughtily, earning him another laugh from Seungcheol. Seungcheol let out a sigh before pulling Jeonghan closer towards him, a guttural moan coming from his throat as he pressed against him wantonly.

“It had asked me what I wanted in life… If I wanted cleverness, or perhaps bravery, if I wanted power and riches…” He moved his lips across Jeonghan’s face, each words whispered like a prayer as he pressed soft kisses against Jeonghan’s skin.

“Hmm… And what did you say?” Jeonghan asked, pulling away to rest his forehead against his own, losing himself in those eyes he felt he had fallen in love with over and over again, in this life and the next, the color of a storm above the great oceans.

Seungcheol smiled before cupping Jeonghan’s face with a tenderness only he could convey.

“I told it that I didn’t want any of those things…”

_“…And then we have Slytherin… The house of your family. I see that in you as well. Ambition. Power. Honor. “_

_Seungcheol bit his bottom lip before deciding._

_“I… I don’t want any of those.” He murmured, so soft that he wondered if the hat had heard him. “I just… I just want to be able to love. To learn how to love and to teach other people. Isn’t that what’s most important?”_

_He waited in silence, his heart hammering against his small chest as the hat grew silent._

_“I see… As expected… Alright, if you’re sure…”_

_“Hufflepuff!”_

Jeonghan was stunned, eyes widening as Seungcheol’s own drifted down in embarrassment. He hooked a finger under Seungcheol’s chin before pulling it up so their eyes would meet.

“Everyone had expected great things from me, but I guess they were wrong.” Seungcheol said with a slight shrug as a small smile quirked at his lips. Jeonghan frowned before shaking his head before capturing Seungcheol’s lips in a toe-curling kiss, one that left them panting and aching for more.

“You’ve done great things, Choi Seungcheol, and you’ll do a great many more.”

It had been expected, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the latest addition to the All my Lives series! I think I might take a break from writing AUs for a bit, mostly because I feel like I've been neglecting my other stories (but I have the weakest will power so we'll see). Talk to me on twitter! @ehyocoups 
> 
> Don't forget to Kudos and Comment if you liked it! I love hearing from you all! 
> 
> xxx Ange


	9. Out from the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT, I DID IT. I finally wrote a full fic after a thousand years. As per request, I made a pretty fluffy fic. Atleast /I/ think it's fluffy. Thank you to everyone who voted! Please keep in mind that I don't know what it feels like to be blind so some of my references may be wrong, and I apologize.  
> I hope you all like it!  
> <3 Ange

_inspired by[THIS](http://coupswrites.tumblr.com/post/150015506414/mauve-moth-stomatium-just-shower-thoughts) tumblr post_

-

Choi Seungcheol may or may not have a crush on his european history professor. He _also_ may or may not stay behind in class to watch him slowly pack up his things and leave for home, just to make sure he didn’t leave anything behind (he never does).

One thing is for sure though, and that is the fact that Yoon Jeonghan is beautiful, and Choi Seungcheol reveled in his smile.

-

It’s just a tiny little crush, Seungcheol admits to himself during one of his history professor’s lectures. They were talking about “ _Gibraltar and the Falklands”_ whatever that is. He thinks he hears Jun mumble about how it sounds like a disease, only to be followed by Mingyu’s snickering.

“I’m blind, not deaf, Mr. Kim.” Seungcheol straightens as Jeonghan pivots to where the noise is coming from, and Mingyu does so as well despite the fact that Jeonghan wouldn’t be able to see nor appreciate his efforts in doing so. “Sorry, Professor Yoon.” Mingyu says and Jeonghan smiles in what Seungcheol could only classify as amusement before returning to his lecture. It always left Seungcheol in some sort awe whenever he would see Jeonghan maneuver his way through life so effortlessly. Many times, it seemed like Jeonghan lived a more organized and put together life than most people that _can_ see. The rest of the time, him and his classmates would forget that he was blind to begin with.

-

 _Class ends and the classroom is a bustle with students packing their things, ready to head home. Seungcheol, however, was in no hurry. Of course he wasn’t. He took it upon himself to watch over Jeonghan till he was all set to leave, but- well- only because he was_ **_concerned_ ** _that he would leave something behind of course._

_He was halfway through with his packing before someone pushed past him, causing him to stumble slightly._

_“Professor Yoon! Professor Yoon!”_

_Seungcheol’s frown softens into a curious smile as he watches Soonyoung run up to their professor in excitement, pulling out an envelope and whipping out the page in a flourish, holding it out for Jeonghan to see._

_“I did it.” He says breathlessly as Jeonghan continues to stare blankly at the paper, lips quirked up in a slight smile._

_“Soonyoung, whatever it is you did, I’m very proud of you… But as of right now, all I heard was a piece of paper.”_

_It takes both Soonyoung and Seungcheol a good second before they both realize that Jeonghan couldn’t_ see _let alone_ read. _Soonyoung lets out a loud though not unkind laugh before reading it out to Jeonghan, tears brimming with the newfound excitement of having gotten into the prestigious law school he had been dreaming about._

_-_

It was obvious to anyone with eyes that despite not being able to use his, Jeonghan was a brilliant teacher that genuinely cared for his students. Not only that, but he was relatively young, fresh from his own university and working towards his masters.

He was brilliant, and beautiful and okay maybe Seungcheol’s crush was bigger than he let on.

The bell rings and Seungcheol’s almost sad that the lecture is over.

Almost.

“Alright, I’ll see you all next week. Don’t forget to do some advanced reading!” A chorus of ‘yes’s come from passing students as they filter out of the room and Seungcheol smiles as Jeonghan smiles.

_It’s contagious okay._

He waves off his friends and ignores the the suggestive wiggle of their brows before settling himself back down in his chair, gaze moving to his teacher now rummaging through his bag, eyes staring listlessly at the now empty chairs.

Well… mostly empty.

He stands up just as Jeonghan finishes, satisfied that he’s had his quiet time with the elder, only to stop when Jeonghan pivots to stare at him directly.

“Yah, who’s there?”

_Shitshitshitshitshit…_

Seungcheol’s breath hitches as Jeonghan’s brows furrow in thought. He opens his mouth to repeat himself but Seungcheol beats him to it, walking down the steps of the lecture hall towards the podium where Jeonghan was standing.

“Sorry, professor Yoon, it’s just me.” Seungcheol starts, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, only to realize that that wasn’t much help to your _blind professor_. “Ch-Choi Seungcheol. I… you probably don’t know me, but-”

“Ahh… Choi Seungcheol. You wrote that paper on Marie Antoinette.” He’s most **definitely** not blushing, but… I mean... if he were, he’s kind of glad Jeonghan couldn’t bear witness to the embarrassment. “Not my best work.” Seungcheol admits, but Jeonghan just laughs and damn him if his stomach doesn't do somersaults.

“I thought it was intelligently done. It’s a refreshing perspective on a french monarch usually despised by the general public.” Jeonghan muses and Seungcheol can't help but chuckle because it's _true_. “Well, it’s relatively easier for everyone to demonize the rich. Some people forget that not only was she was a teenager at the time, she was a teenager who didn’t know any better.” Seungcheol says and Jeonghan hums in agreement.

“Well, I expected nothing less from a cum laude in the running like yourself.” Jeonghan says and Seungcheol is stunned because he didn’t think Jeonghan would know that. His silence must have told Jeonghan as much because soon after, he reassured him, saying: “Us teachers like to gossip about students too.” Seungcheol manages a grin before clearing his throat and running a hand through his hair. “Well I-”

“Where are you headed, Choi Seungcheol?”

For a second there, his brain stopped functioning. He never really had that long a conversation with Jeonghan before… He just reveled in his presence a few minutes after every class, but that was it, and all of those times, Jeonghan didn’t even know that he was there.

“Down park ave. I live in one of the dorms along that road.” He says after finally piecing together coherent sentences in his head. Jeonghan grins and reaches out, only to grasp at Seungcheol’s forearm gently, sending shocks all throughout the younger’s body. “I’m going the same way. Would you do me a favor and help me carry these books?” Seungcheol looks down at the stack of books resting on the teacher’s table and nods his head in agreement before voicing it out for Jeonghan to hear. Jeonghan smiles in relief before pulling out his cane and running a hand through his hair.

“Brilliant! Lead the way!” His hand moves from Seungcheol’s forearm to the crook his elbow, posture expectant, waiting for Seungcheol to move.

He does after a while of processing what was happening (and maybe sending a quick thank you to fate for throwing him a bone).

-

The day was nice, or atleast, nice enough for mid november. He watches Jeonghan struggle slightly with his scarf because of the wind, and takes it upon himself to help the older wrap it around his neck. “What a gentleman.” Jeonghan says and Seungcheol no longer flinches in embarrassment, instead allowing a small, almost fond smile to settle upon his lips. It was strange how he could find himself so endeared by Jeonghan when he barely knew the man.

They walk in silence, Jeonghan’s hand tucked securely in Seungcheol’s arm, the click of his cane against the pavement a comforting break from the silence surrounding them.

“Are you the one who stays behind in class?” Jeonghan finally says and Seungcheol’s head snaps to his, eyes widening in surprise. He sputters for a bit before pressing his lips together in a tight line.

“I just wanted to make sure you didn’t forget anything.” He finally says before chancing a glance at Jeonghan.

“I can take care of myself.” Jeonghan replies, though not unkindly. Seungcheol nods his head, and mentally kicks himself because Jeonghan can’t see him nod, before humming in agreement. “I know but…” He tries to find a reason but comes out empty-handed.

“Thank you.”

 _Well he wasn’t expecting that_.

“What?” He says dumbly and Jeonghan laughs. He smiles, and he can’t help but think he likes making Jeonghan laugh.

“I said thank you. It’s sweet of you to be so concerned.” Jeonghan squeezes his arm slightly and Seungcheol flushes before clearing his throat and glancing at the buildings they were passing. “Are we at 35?” Jeonghan asks and Seungcheol stops at the aforementioned building, nearly missing it. _See, what did he say about Jeonghan and his scary sense of surrounding._

They take the lift and Seungcheol finds himself growing more and more comfortable. Jeonghan asks him about school, about his plans after university and about life in general. In return, Seungcheol asks him about his life, how being a teacher is like and whether or not he would want to pursue education after his masters.

It was all very… nice and comfortable and… _easy_ . And what weirded him out was how _familiar_ Jeonghan’s presence was, as if they’ve met so many times before.

They stop at Jeonghan’s apartment unit and Seungcheol suddenly doesn’t know what else to say. He waits for Jeonghan to unlock the door, only to stand awkwardly at the doorway.

“Come in, you can place the books in the dining area.”

Seungcheol watches Jeonghan walk into the dark apartment and for a minute, he doesn’t know what to do. He looks around for a while before finally toeing his shoes off and stepping in, squinting slightly at the sudden light adjustment.

It’s dark and he doesn’t want to be rude and switch on the lights himself. Instead, he manages to locate the dining area, stubbing his toe now and again on a stray chair and/or book case.

“Tea?” Jeonghan’s voice floats from the kitchen and Seungcheol stammers out a ‘yes’, finally resting the books on the small dining table.

Very little light is let in the apartment, the windows closed shut and the lights all off.

“I have green and ginseng and-”

Seungcheol makes a move to walk towards where he thinks Jeonghan is, only to trip over a few more books scattered on the floor, arms flying up in a last ditch attempt to balance himself, only to have him fall heavily against what he _thinks_ is some sort of plant, causing a huge ruckus and possible mess in Jeonghan’s dining room.

_Great._

He hears quick footsteps come towards him before a short curse and a panicked: “ **OH SHIT, RIGHT, YOU CAN SEE.** ”

The lights flicker on and Seungcheol is pretty sure he has never been more embarrassed in his life. He looks up to see Jeonghan’s worried face, cheeks a blooming red and brows furrowed in concern, hand grappling at the (obviously not often used) lightswitch.

“I-I’m so sorry, I don’t usually turn them on to begin with.”

And the only thing Seungcheol can think to say at the time is: “Wow, your electricity bill must be really low.”

He manages to make Jeonghan laugh, despite it still being strained with worry, and Seungcheol manages to smile, despite the throbbing in his head and the not so attractive bump starting to form on his forehead.

But he didn’t mind that, because all that mattered was the sound of Jeonghan’s laugh and the warmth in his heart.

 

**Extra #1:**

_One month later..._

The bell rings and class ends. Seungcheol watches the students filter out till him and Jeonghan are the last two in the room.

“Seungcheol?” Jeonghan calls out, and Seungcheol’s heart tightens at the uncertainty in his tone. “I’m here.” He says, and just like that, Jeonghan’s shoulders relax. Seungcheol smiles and rests a hand on Jeonghan’s arm.

“I’m always here.”

-

**Extra #2:**

“You know, I could be ridiculously ugly. I could be the next quasimodo for all you know. What if I have weird teeth? What if-” Jeonghan covers Seungcheol’s mouth with his hand, the other hand continuously drifting across the pages of the new braille book Seungcheol had bought him. Seungcheol frowns as Jeonghan ignores him for a moment more before fully pivoting to face him, brows raised in amusement.

“From what I hear, you’re quite a ‘stud’ as the girls would say.” Jeonghan says before pressing a light kiss on Seungcheol’s lips (after months of practice, he could map Seuncheol’s body out like the back of his hand). Seungcheol hums and Jeonghan can’t help but chuckle fondly.

“And baby, I may not see you, but I see your heart, and it’s a beautiful thing.”

Choi Seungcheol may or may not have fallen in love then and there with Yoon Jeonghan. Maybe he’s been in love all this time.

-

**Extra #3:**

Jeonghan decides to have the surgery. He doesn’t know what pushes him to do so, but he does. It’s been a long road, but the day has finally come where they’d remove the bandages, and supposedly, he'd be able to see. 

“Seungcheol?” Jeonghan breathes out nervously, hands grappling for his husband’s hand.

“I’m here, baby.” Seungcheol’s voice soothes the tension wrapping him up tight like a chord, his hand finding large, warm ones, tangling their fingers together . “I’m always here.”

He feels them peel off the bandages, but his eyes remain closed. There’s a muffled light that he sees from behind his lids and he suddenly feels a strange fear envelope him.

“S-Seung-”

“It’s okay, baby, open your eyes.”

Jeonghan takes a long deep breath before nodding his head, slowly cracking his eyes open one by one. First, everything around him is a blinding white. He’s overwhelmed by the light and he’s pretty sure he’s crying because his cheeks are wet. Then, the white morphs into different shapes and colors, till finally, it focuses on a face.

One face.

And Jeonghan finds himself lost in beautiful, brown-black eyes staring intently at him. It’s strange because Jeonghan’s been blind his whole life, but for some reason, he knows immediately that those are Seungcheol’s eyes, as if he’s seen them so many times before, drowned in those eyes lifetime after lifetime after lifetime.

“Hello, my angel.”

And he’s so blessed to be able to drown in them once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on @ehyocoups in both tumblr and twitter!


End file.
